


Guard My Heart Like You Guard Me

by LightPegasus



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPegasus/pseuds/LightPegasus
Summary: "One word Hollis. Guard her.""That's two words.""... It's an order from God.""Right.. But it was like two words.""FINE!!"





	1. Mission

"HOLLIS!!" A lot voice boom throughout the heavens. A young girl flies through the clouds with her wing tuck. She was gliding and she finally let it spread and flap it to gain more momentum. 

"I have arrived." She announced herself. A man taller than her turn around. He had a golden slick back hair. His jawline was very firm and sharp. He had a dark eye color and he wore a black armor. His black wing tuck behind him. The end of the wing, sweeping the floor as he walked towards her. He handed her a file and she open it. It was a picture of a girl. She had a dark hair and dark eyes. She had the same face as the man. But she was gorgeous.

"Carmilla Karnstein?" She questioned the man.

"Yes. I'm sure you know her story. You know, father died, single mom raised her. Has an older sister and a younger brother. She ran away from home to live with her sister 'cause she couldn't stand the mother's abuse. Homophobic of a mother as you may say. She graduated from Silas with a philosopher major. Became a CEO for a music studio. Had a girlfriend of 2 years but the girl cheated on her. She had a lot of things going on in her life. Apparently, God sees potential in her. Her future is dark if she doesn't change it."

"That's where I come in. Make sure she does something.... like?"

"Can't tell you kid. You are to make sure no devil comes near her." Laura just widened her eyes and groan loudly.

"But, Michael!!" He just glared at her and shut up immediately.

"Look just remember to guard her. Protect her. Or anything." He said to her with a stern look. She was about to open her mouth when he looked at her again.

"One word Hollis. Guard her."

"That's two words."

"... It's an order from God."

"Right.. But it was like two words."

"FINE!!" Once Laura was happy she then grabbed her stuff and decides to head on out. What nobody told her was that, landing was gonna hurt like hell. She landed on trash field and smelt like trash. She got up and looked at the piece of paper given to her that day. It was an address to her house provided and the house Carmilla is in. She flew in the air and took in the city of Toronto. Beautiful. The city light shining in the night sky and car filling the air. She finally reached her destination and it was in a suburban area. It was a quiet neighborhood and she went into her house using the keys provided. Inside, there was a beautiful interior design. Laura was exhausted to admire everything. She went into her bedroom and there was a note for her. She opened it up and was an elegant writing of Michael. She opened it up and read it.

'Dear Hollis,

We have informed Carmilla that you have a demo for her. She agreed to see you. Her assistance Perry will greet you tomorrow.  I must warn you, Carmilla is well, she is broody. Ever since the Ell stuff, she hasn't been herself. Bare with her. You are her guardian angel. Don't her slip away. She important since we see potential in the girl. I know you do. Just don't do something I won't. Second of all, you will know who is the devil, when you feel it. And be extra cautious of your power. Humans aren't prepare to see angels in action.

By Your Least Favorite Mentor,  
Michael.'

She snort and threw the note to the side. She notice how there was a music sheet ready for her. Then finally the thought came to mind. 

"Oh Sh- Buttnuggets." She had to sing in front of the girl and not mess this up. She made sure to keep everything in mind. She knows what song there are going to pick for her. And let's hope it is not anything stupid but something nice and.... nice? Her wings glow blue and it disappear into her back. She lift up her shirt and showed an angel wing tattoo on her back. She tucked herself to bed and fell asleep. Before she could sleep, she thought.

'What would Michael won't do? He is so..... Ugh!' Finally sleep overcame her. The next day, her alarm blast through the room and she smashed the alarm clock with her hand. She winced in pain and looked at her alarm clock. Right... Strength stuff. She should keep that in mind and went to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and went to her closet. There was a note and the it was filled with clothes.

'Makes you look human.' Was the only thing it said. Laura just laughed and put them on. She got down and made herself a cup of coffee and drank some of it. 

"Not bad.." She complimented and drank some more. She began exploring her house and looked at the television. She turned it on and a hilarious show came on. It was mostly cartoon. She chuckled, until she heard a knocked on the door. She got up and inspect it through a peephole. It was curly redhead. Oh.. Perry. She opened the door and the woman greeted her with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Lola Perry and I work for the Karnstein Studio. Our CEO heard your stuff and loved it." Perry said with a smile. Laura just smile and looked inside her house. It was not messy but it was a nice look. 

"Um.. So?" She asked. 

"Oh right. So we are gonna have you come with us and meet the boss." Laura just nodded and her head and realized that this woman is big deal. She pretended to be excited.

"OH MY GOD!!! REALLY?!! NOW??!!!!" Laura said in her fake excitement. Perry was convinced and brought her to the car. They drove for a couple hour until they reached this huge building. They went inside and saw the receptionist greeting them. They continued to the elevator and stood there... awkwardly.

"Your demo was amazing." Perry said cutting the silence off.

"It is?"

"Yeah. Your voice was like an angel." She said laughing and Laura laughed with her. They finally arrived to the floor and the door opened. She went inside and was greeted with another red head. This one had a short hair and was inch taller.

"Hey.. I'm Lafontaine. You can call me Laf. Um... They/Them pronounce." They held out their hand for Laura to shake. She knew them or who they are. Majoring in biology and huge troublemaker in the campus. They like to make things explode. They work for Carmilla part-time.

"I know. I mean... you are a big deal and stuff." Laura said, slightly cringing. They went to a room and there sat the one. The one who need protection. Carmilla Karnstein. Also known as the music God by people. A huge heart throb for gay women. Slept with many girls after her breakup. Probably ten a week. Record breaker. How is Laura going to turn this woman's life around? Carmilla looked at her up and down as though judging her.

"So your demo was great but the quality sounded like you were in a bathroom." She press a certain button on her remote and a voice came through. It was her. The song was Hallelujah. Michael recorded this while she was in the bathroom. She wanted to face palm so bad.

"Nice song." Laura just gave her a nod and looked at her. She then looked at her with no expression.

"Although, your voice needs some practice. Sounds nice to the unexperience but terrible to the experts. To me your tone was a little off and you need to work on when you are gonna make higher. It sounds like you are screaming for Christs' sake." She said.  Michael was not kidding about the girl. Laura wanted to snap but held her anger in. 

"Do anyone like it when you sing?" Carmilla asked her. Laura just nodded.

"Well, they must need to check it again and listen to it one more time." Laura looked upset and looked at the girl. She was warn about how broody she is but she is going to far. Her Father loved it when she sings. Her singing made the people of heaven smile because she loves to do it subconsciously. She didn't how or when.

"Maybe you should stop criticizing people's voice. It's fine to do it. But if you want people to improve, tell them to improve it. I have done nothing to you. We just met for shit sake. And if you think you want to make some money to help you broke company? Well you can dream on." She said as she packed her stuff. Carmilla called out her name.

"How do you know about my company's financial?"

'Oops.' She turned and looked at her angrily. But secretly she is panicking inside.

"I... have a friend, who... None of your business! I just know." She storm off into the elevator and as it close, she sees Carmilla chasing her. Laura sighed and knocks her head on the door.

"Good job. You did something I won't do." She heard a familiar voice and turned around.

"Why don't you do it?" She said.

"I can't I am an archangel. We're different." He said facing her. His wings were still there. Laura just looked at him with an annoyed look. He walked up to her and held her shoulder.

"She'll come to you. Just... be more careful of what you say. Nobody must know who you are." Michael said sternly and caring. Laura just nodded and the door opened. She walked out and walked to the nearest coffee shop that she saw earlier. She went inside and ordered a cup of coffee. She took her seat and began drinking. She took out her watch and count down. 3...2....1...

The door bell rings and everyone in the coffee shop gasps. Girls were whispering and some were swooning. Some were even dramatically fanning themselves while others tries to look seductive to catch this person's attention. The figure walks towards her.

"What do you need Carmilla?"

"Will you work for me?" Laura just raised her eyebrows and said yes. Well, Michael was right, as they were both smiling the people instantly swarm the young CEO. LAura felt as though someone was staring at them and turn around. Nobody.... Looks like the devil is here.

 


	2. Chapter 2

After agreeing to Carmilla, I snuck out as a revenge eventhough it was childish. But then again, it's not my fault. It's her fans not mine. I went back home by using a cab and as I stepped out, I noticed there was a mail in my mailbox. I opened it and there it was. A letter tilting to the side. I grabbed it and head inside. The warmth of my house hitting me full force. It was nice and cozy. I sat on the couch and read the letter. It was a handwriting I've never seen before. 

"What the-" I flipped it around, hoping to find a clue but nothing. I took the letter out and began reading it.

'Dear Angel,

Looks like you found our human. You see Lucifer have told me to corrupt the young lady. But it wasn't for you angels, she would have join the dark side by now. Now we just have looked out for you. But isn't she just perfect. Terrible past and a terrible sin. Perfect for hell. No worries, we were just having fun. You ruin our plan as we were playing with her life and you just had to make it better didn't you. Well, I have a game to play. If you can find me, you can stop me. I'll never bother the glittering girl ever again. But if you can't... well, let's say, she'll... die. Well, good luck.

From,  
You're Devil.'

I raised my eyebrows in confusion and took my pens. I cancel off the apostrophe and the letter 'E'. There I fixed it. But the letter was still chilling. What the hell is this? It better not be the seven devils. You know the sloth, greedy, lust and stuff like that. I looked around to see if anything happen but nothing was disturbed. Everything was fine. I feel like this devil was watching me. I tried to recalled what it said. So the devil was toying with Carmilla, in hopes she would fill up their lava. The devil knows i'm here and waiting for me to fuck up in anyway. This is harder than I thought. I went to my room and placed the letter on the bedside and went back down. I turned on the television and watch some stupid news. It was nothing new. I ended up falling asleep on my couch. The next day, a knock came to my door. I instantly open my eyes and head towards it. Sure enough there was Perry again. I opened the door and she smiled at me again.

"Hi! Ready for you first day?" 

"No." I said tiredly. Her face quickly lose it's happiness and her face morphed into concerned. It looked very motherly like. I smiled and decided to get dressed. She understood and I came back with a blue button up shirt with flannel thrown over. A nice dark blue jeans on me and a nice Adidas shoe. She smiled but there was a hint of concern in her face but ignored it. We drove to the big building and reached Carmilla's office. She was on the phone with some dude. She had her classic leather style going on. She wore a dark clothes inside and a dark leather jacket over it. A tight leather pants and a black boots. 

"Look! I'll do what I can. This is going to be amazing." Carmilla put down the phone and looked at me. She rubbed her forehead and instruct me to sit down. I sat on this nice comfy leather chair and I felt eyes on me. Dark eyes were staring into my light eyes.

"Anything new, cupcake?" She asked. I just looked at her and a light bulb came into mind. 

"Yes. So this music is an inspiration about stuff."

"Stuff?" She looked at me amused. 

"Bear with me here." She just raised her hands in surrender. "Ok so the song... Goes.. um." I didn't know how to describe it. She grabbed her guitar and gave it to me. She sat on her desk as I held the guitar towards myself. As an angel, I get an advantage of learning things very quickly no matter what. I strum the guitar and the noise came straight into my ear. It serenade my eardrums. That sounds weird. I strummed the guitar and think about Carmilla's life and hope she doesn't catch on.

***insert Lil Dicky - Molly* (It's a sad song okay)**

Carmilla had her brows raised as she listened to my song. It was about how a man love this woman but they broke up. The woman moved on but the man didn't. The man watched as his love life loving another. It was a fitting song for people who broke up and when one person can't move on. I continue singing and I could sense Carmilla sadness from here. I finally finished and placed the guitar down. I looked up and saw her holding back a certain tears.

"Are you okay?" I know something is not right. She's thinking about.... her. Carmilla just nodded and clapped her hands.

"Okay! You seem to have pratice and you don't sound that bad. You can clearly sing and play the guitar cutie." She said towards me.

"Laura." She looks at me with confusion. "It's Laura. Not cutie nor cupcake." I said frustrated. I don't know why but that sounds weird to me. She laughs and pinched my cheeks.

"You are cute when you make that bunched up face, cutie." I blushed at that compliment? Or if it is. She laughs and sat on her big chair.

"Alright, I've heard you sing. Now I want you to come up with lyrics in a few hour." She said as she went to her computer.

"A few hours?! That's too short." I said shocked. How can I come up with a song in just a few hours?

"Well, my time is short cutie. Impress me. If it's bad then I'll know." She said with a smug smile. Professional my ass. I walked away with my bag and outside the building. I bumped into Laf and they were suprised to see me.

"Yo, Frosh, what's the hold up?" They asked. In their hands were two StarBucks drink. I just smiled at them. They raised one of their eyebrows and tilt their heads.

"I just need to make lyrics in a few hours. A FEW HOURS!!! Laf. That's like giving a mouse two seconds to go through a maze. I'm offended as an artist. How?! Why does she do this?" I rant and heard Laf laugh. They looked at me with bright in their eyes.

"You have to know that you are our only hope. She wants to know what to work on you. Unless you are a prodigy." They said as they walked away with a smile. I walked to a nearby park and sat on the bench. It was calming when someone sat next to me. I turned and saw a familiar face.

"BETTY??!!" I asked and she turned giving a wide grin. We hugged one another and she smiled at my appearance.

"If I had known better, Laura Hollis. On Earth." She said looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know my mentor is Gabriel. And he wanted me to learn how to receive message for God." She said smiling and I smiled towards her. She pointed towards my notebook. 

"Mission and stuff. I feel like an undercover spy in the movies that humans watch." I said and she laughed.

"Let me guess musician." I nodded. "Figures. Anyway, hope you found something to write." She said and jogged off to God knows where. I continue to tap on my notebook with my pencil. As I continue staring at it, I felt eyes on me. I turned and saw a group of people walking into an alleyway. My hearing pick up a distressed noise and I got up and walked towards the noise. I crossed the street and look into the street. There was a huge group of men surrounding this young man. He had a ragged clothing and ripped clothes in fact. His beard and haired was dirty. His beanie was on the floor next to Laura.

"You know J.P. you sure have the guts to fuck around don't you? How many times do we have to tell you. Get off my turf, bitch!" He smacked the man across the face and the poussey all laugh. 

J.P a young Birtish, who parents separated. He is an American raised in London with his mother. He moved to America for a higher education. He work for the shop nearby but it was ruin after the shop went bankrupt. Everyone left with no job. Worst part, J.P. couldn't find any job after that. He got kicked out and now in debt with this people. He may not be my target but he is still human. They began kicking him, knocking him to the ground and beating him out.

"OI!!!" I shouted to catch their attention and it did. They turned and some pointed at me at the mere sight of me. "Let him go." I said. I tucked his beanie in my pants and the leader walked up towards me.

"Now.. why don't you be a woman and run along to your kitchen." The other men all laugh and I chuckled along.

"Fun fact. Women have said to be more happier being a housewife and cooking is a skill, which you don't have. I'm sure you are one of those men, that are craving for control. But when you don't get it, you throw a tantrum. Or someone dumped you because you have a...." I pulled out my pinkie finger. "A tiny penis." The alleyway was filled with laughter and the man face turn bright red from anger. He yelled at his friends to attack me. Some of them grabbed a pipe and a baseball bat which was already in their hands.

"You'll gonna hit a girl? Well, I kinda asked for it, huh?" One of them swung and I ducked and swipe his leg. I grabbed the pipe and the incoming bat came crashing. I block it with the pipe and kick him back with my foot. Swung the pipe onto him, knocking him. The other one, who I stole a pipe from, threw a punch but I use the pipe. I move it back and it hit his wrist, causing him severe pain. I swung the pipe at him and knock him out. The leader came up with a chain and swung it around. His chain wrapped around my pipe but I pulled it towards me. As he move forward, I did a roundhouse kick, knocking him on the head. I took the chain and wrapped it around his neck.

"The man as already paid his debt." I said as I gave the chain another tucked and pushed him down. The others got and ran off, and the leader followed behind. I watched as they ran off. J.P. got up and I turned to face him. I took his beanie and hand it over to him. He accepted it and thanked me.

"Thank you." His British accent came through and I bowed as a welcome.

"Hey.. uh.. be careful okay. Here take this." I said and he took it. It was a money worth 10,000. Well, being an angel sure has it's perks. He was still in shocked as he looked at the money and I snuck off one more time. I got home as fast as I can, totally did not flew there, and took out my guitar. I began strumming and writing down the lyrics. 

***Insert One More Light - Linkin Park***

I stopped strumming and smiled at the song. Great song for a perfect day. Inspiration. I took the note and went back to the studio. Still did not flew there. I entered Carmilla's door and she was startled by my appearance. 

"What the hell, cupcake?" She said and I laughed at her. She glared at me and I slammed the new lyrics on the table.

"There's your new song in a few hours. Inspiration, biatch." I said and she looks at it amused. She looks at it with a smile and got up. She walked towards me and place a hand on my shoulder. She gave a warm and small smile. Not the smug nor the smirk.

"You are an angel." My eyes widened at that.

"What? I mean I don't need to be an angel. I could be a..a.. well... a ... Chutulu? What am I even saying?" Carmilla stops me by placing a hand over my mouth and I stopped. Her scent filled up my noise and it smelt of coffee, leather books and.... smoke. Have she been smoking? She raised her eyebrows and I must have said that out loud.

"Yes. I have been smoking." She said looking at me amused. "People close to me knows that I smoke. How do you know creampuff? Are you a stalker?" She said raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

"NO! I can smell it." She started to smirk. "I mean, your hand was close to my noise. Not that I want to smell you. I mean you smell nice. But I don't like smell you everyday. It was there under my nose and I have to breathe. That means your scent. Not breathing-" Carmilla started to laugh and I blush and smack myself mentally. 

"Well, since you will working with me, you can smell me everyday." I blushed so hard, my face looks like Perry's and Lafontaine's hair combined. "We'll record this and I will send this to my boss." She said towards me. We recorded it and she told me to walked away. We finished recording and I went home and put down my stuff. I got up to my room and crashed on the bed. I slept but there was a dark feeling in my heart.

'You will know who is the devil..' Michael voice in my head. There's a devil around.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks went passed and I have been making music with the CEO Carmilla and I was making a name for myself. Although, nobody knows what I looked like. Mysterious. Karnstein Company has blown to the top and making its own money. Carmilla's boss have invited us to a party to celebrate this amazing change. I normally wouldn't join but Carmilla is my.... uh... target? But there are some good things going on in my life or house. I have binge watch this movie called Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I must admit.. I like my new life. But unfortunately, I will be called to return home. I sighed at the thought. I went to my closet and saw a blue dress readied for me. There was a note.. of course.

'Dear Hollis,

Congrats by the way. Here's a dress for tonight. Although, we fear the devil might arrived tonight. Be very careful and be on high alert. Betty has been informed of your arrival and she has agreed to be your backup. Pls be careful.

From This ArchAngel,  
Michael.'

I smiled at his note but I mentally scold myself. I need to remember about that disgusting demon. He or she could be anywhere. Just remember to trust thy instincts. Or something like that. I got dress and applied my make up and got down. I looked around my house for my high heels, which was nowhere found. I found a note of my table.  I frown at the sight. Stop killing trees, Michael. I picked it up and read it.

'Dear Hollis,

I know you are looking for your high heels. It's near the door you blind. Second, I forgot to mention Carmilla is a, how do I say this? A party animal. She drinks until she gets drunk. That is when she will get horny and try to bring a girl home. I want to keep a watch of her. Don't do something I wouldn't do?

From You Know Who.'

Seriously, something he wouldn't do. Like what? Dance? Okay, Carmilla likes to get drunk which is confusion. Why get drunk when you're gonna get a hungover. Humans are weird. I heard a knock on my door and I grabbed my high heels and opened the door. I expected Perry to be there like she always was but tonight was different.

"Hey." A husky voice reached my ears. There stood Carmilla in her black dress. She had a heavy eyeliner but it makes her look like an Egyptian princess. She had a nice necklace and a beautiful black high heels. Not good as mine.. HEH!! 

"Hey." I finally answered and she stepped aside to let me out.

"You look beautiful." Carmilla complimented as she looked at my dress. I was gonna say 'You too' but who does that this days.

"I know." I walked pass her and I could feel her eyes staring behind me. I sat in the car and motioned for to get in. "We'll go without." She ran towards me and entered the car with no hesitation. Laf and Perry were talking and I was watching a flash of cars passing by me. After a few hours, of total silent, we finally reached our destination. There were limo coming up to the entrance and damn was the building huge. It was beautiful. Fountains in the middle, like your classic typical rich house. The doorman opened our door and we got out. I realized how there were paparazzi's at the gate, taking a photo of Carmilla. I don't need the angel power to know what they are gonna write. We entered the building and there was a three story floor. The ceiling was so high up and the chandelier hanging from it. It looks amazing. This is amazing. Out of nowhere, something heavy strike me and it did not feel good. I stopped and I feel somebody crashed into me. 

"Yo Frosh." Luckily it was Laf and I apologized to them. They forgave me when we were approached by a tall dark woman. She had a dark hair and dark eyes like Carmilla. She wore a red dress that reached up to the ground. She looked very superior. Oh wait-

"Mattie!" I heard behind me and I something went pass me and hugged her. Of course, Matska Belmonde. The all and all boss of Carmilla. She is the half sister of Carmilla. The oldest in the family. Her father was never around so divorced was ensued. She is very protective of her sister and she is majoring in lawyer. This makes sense with how many loophole she has created. She is very smart. Carmilla's mentor. Man, I wished I had a cool mentor. 

"Don't you Mattie me. When I heard your own company was falling, I was ready to give you my money." She said booping Carmilla's nose. I watched as the younger girl smiled a bright smile like she do when I sing. Yeah, I have that affect. As I praise myself, I felt the presence getting stronger. It's here. I turned and Perry noticed my worried face. She gave a soothing touch.

"Laura. Everything okay?" She asked and I couldn't answer her. It's here somewhere. It's so near. But where is it? 

"So you must be Laura Hollis?" I turned and saw a hand in front of me. A dark hand in fact and I looked up and saw Mattie in front of me. I quickly shook her hand and nodded. "Funny. Carmilla says you are rambler." I glared at the woman behind her and Carmilla tried to look innocent by talking to another group of people with Laf. Smart.

"Well... I'm shy around some people." I said and the feeling was there again. Something is up. The devil is careful with it's move. Mattie just gave me a hummed and she moved to join Carmilla. Perry went and grabbed us some drinks and I swear I felt. A hand landed on my hand and the feeling was full force. I turned and saw him. Glasya-Labolas. He is not hard to miss. He's blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was what people would call perfection. He has a face as though God would sculpture it himself. But don't let the face fool you. He is a dog with wings. Ugh! His name is long so I call him G for short. And it sounds badass.

"G." I said and he smiled, seemingly relieved that I know him. 

"What Lucifer finally got his boy scouts to play?" I said and I could see his anger rising. He is easily angered. 

:Let's get out of here, Hollis. I want to 'talk' to you." He walked off through the front door. He sure blends well, with the people. I sighed and looked behind me. I followed him and found him beside the tree. It was hidden from everyone else.

"What do you want G?" He looks at me and drops the drink.

"You see, I HATE it when someone fucks up my plan. Everything was going fine but... Heh! You sure are like Michael." He said as I saw his eyes turn red. He is turning. 

"I know who you are G and so you can leave like the letter you promise." He looks confused and his eyes turn back to normal. His anger dissipates.

"What promise?" I tilt my head.

"The letter! Do you not know-?" I held out my hand and a flame appeared in my hand. A letter appeared in her hand and she handed it to him. He opened it and raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"This is not mine L. This is uh-oh. You are dealing Jezebel." he said handing back the letter. It disappear in a thin of air. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards them.

"G!" It was Betty. Beside her was Danny, student of Uriel and Kirsch, student of Jergudiel. Surprisingly, Danny and Kirsch are dating which is rare between angels. But meh. Love has no boundaries. They stood beside me and stood tall as they face G.

"Hey. My target was never that Carmilla bitch. I am here to have fun dammit!" He said. The others didn't look convince.

"Really?! Why don't you proof it to us, Gas?!" G just glared at her and breathe in.

"Okay listen Urine. I don't need to proof shit, k? I am Galsya- Labolas."

"You're useless." Danny said. Kirsch snort but stopped when I glared at him.

"If you didn't write the letter, then is there any more devil in the area?" Betty asked. G raised one eyebrow and looked at Laura. He shook his head and he sighed.

"Look if I know, I would... t-t-te- *ahem* Tell you." he dramatically held onto his chest and coughed.

"Awesome BRO!!" Kirsch as he hugged G. Galsya disappeared in a puff and appeared outside the bear hug. Kirsch fell and Danny kissed him on the cheek which brightened him up at least.

"We should all head back. Especially you Hollis." G pointed towards me and my face turn into shock.

"Oh Hufflepuff!! I forgot!! CARM!!!" I ran off and the other look at me.

"What is a 'Hufflepuff'?" Danny asked the other. Kirsch shrugged while Betty just open up her phone.

"It is a Harry Potter thing. I think it is human stuff." They walked back with G following behind and finally found my friends. They haven't notice my disappearing except for Perry.

"Where were you?"

"Toilet." I answered quickly. She just hand me a drink and I watched as the angels split and G went to his usual spot and looked at me. He just nods and looks down at his phone. If it's not Galsya, then who is it. AHH!! MY HEAD HURTS!! 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the archangel's apprentice were all in my living room. Galsya was on my couch looking at me as I walked from side to side. I turned towards him as he stared back at me. He sighed loudly while others were just listening.

"Okay. Let me guess this straight. You didn't write the letter but Jezebel's daughter, Ethbaal did?" I asked for like 48th time. He nodded as his frustration was known. 

"Yes! By the way isn't there like seven archangel?" He looked at the angels in the room. There were only four of us. Betty, Gabriel's student, Kirsch, Jergudiel's student and Danny, Uriel's student. There's me, who is Michael's student. Unfortunately. 

"Yeah. There is another angel on Earth but we don't know where he is." Betty said.

"Yeah. He is Raphael's bro right?" Kirsch asked and everyone nodded except G. The devil got up but was pushed down by Danny. He glared at Danny and faced us. He swats Danny hands away and stood up.

"Look I help you already. There's only so much I can give you all right? I still am bound to the King of Sins himself." He pleaded. He seems scared which was rare since this man loves pride. Well, devil more like it. Danny looks at me and I nodded.

"Go." I commanded and he left in a hurry. Before he left, he turns towards us.

"Be careful." Was all he said as the door close. I sat on the couch and everybody flopped onto the couch. Kirsch was sitting next Danny and Betty was sitting on the other couch.

"Well, we knows Raphael's boy is here. But I've never met him." Betty said.

"I've never even heard of him." Danny said. Kirsch then raised his hands and looked at him.

"Well, technically, from what I heard, he was sent here from birth. King Bro said Raphael's boy was sent here to help this couple who always wanted children. The couple said that the baby was a miracle. I mean he is an angel born from a human." Kirsch said as he explained. I looked at him and his story remains me of someone.

"Wait what's his name?"

"Oh he is J.P Armitage I think. I don't know. I wasn't paying attention." Kirsch said with a puppy smile. I smiled back and that's when the name hit me.

"J.P!!" I shouted out which startled Betty.

"Woman!"

"Sorry. I think I've met him. He was the man I gave money to and the man who was in debt."

"Whut?" Kirsch said and I huffed.

"I'm going out." I said grabbing my trench coat and my sunglasses. I began walking to Karnstein's studio only to bumped into the Karnstein herself. She look like... poop. She looked at me with tired and I tilt my head to look fully at her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked her and she didn't say anything. I saw something, I saw many times in Heaven. She started to cry. Sh... poop. I grabbed her and pulled her towards a small coffee shop and made sure to wipe her tears. She had her celebrity disguise on and no one notice her yet. I pulled her onto the table and got up to order two coffee. I came back and gave her one and she accepted it. I sat across her and waited until she is ready. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I think you know who is my ex." I nodded. No one needs to be an angel to know about her relationship. It was a huge story as Carmilla broke up with  _her._  Carmilla then took another deep breath as to mentally prepare herself.

"Well, guess who came into my office, cupcake?"

"Ell?" She just huffed. I knew it. I can read her mind very well. She drank her cup and I took this moment to look at her. She wore a beautiful moon phase shirt and of course the infamous tight leather pants. She had a her hair tied into a pony tail. Her sunglasses are on her eyes but I can see her dark hair anyway. She looks beautiful. Before I realized it, I was staring.

"Take a picture cutie. Last longer." She smirked and I blushed. I knew she would say something like that. I tried to form a comeback when I found one.

"Sorry I left my camera at home." She laughed and I laughed along her. She took off her sunglasses and I could see her eyes better now.

"That was great cutie. Got another one?" She asked me. I just shrugged and look at her.

"Nope. You need to come up with a better flirt that I can't comeback. Well, if you can. I've been told, I am very witty."

"Really? Good to know." Her phone rings and she open it. I feel bad but I had too. I put on my sunglasses and my eyes turn bright blue. My vision turn to hers and I could see the text message. I only did it for a second. It was from Laf.

**Ginger One (9:30): Princess Bitch is here.**

My eyes stopped glowing blue and I took off my glasses. I could feel anger radiating her. She typed something back and look at me. Her eyes says everything. She had to go.

"Hey. I have to leave." She said with a sorry look. I got up and so did she. She walked away and I followed her. She got out her keys and my head tilt in confusion. I saw her bike. It was a Harley Davidson bike. Man.. Everyone's dream is to ride that bike. She turns to looked at me and tilt her head in confusion.

"Oh! I was actually heading your way. But to the park there." I said. I remember there was an alleyway, across it. She nodded. She gave me a helmet and I looked at it.

"You want me to ride with you?"

"Yeah why not?"

"On Harley Davidson?" She looks surprised as I mentioned that name. She then lowered her arm and sat on her bike. She then tilt her head as she looked at me.

"You know that bike's name?' She said as she faced me. I shrugged.

"Who wouldn't?"

"Most of the girls I bring don't know the name. Some just know the last or first name. While others just like me cause I rode a bike. And others others, are bike expert." She said as she faced me. I smiled as I face her.

"Then there not worth your time." I said as I took her helmet and put it on. She start up her bike and I sat behind her. We rode through and I could feel wind hitting my body. It felt amazing. I wrapped my arms around the girl and it felt nice. My senses are always stronger than average human so my scent are stronger. I could smell her scent very faintly. It was leather and there was a hint of smoke. I'll let it slide this time. We stopped and there was a group of people in front of the gate. She got off her bike and so did I. We took off our helmet and she hugged me. She does still smoke. But it was fainter than last time. Like she smoke less. Although I can smell beer. She walked through the front gate and was shoved by camera and thrown questions around. I was about to help when four big guys came to her rescue. I tried to sense any demonic in them but there was nothing. I ran to the area and saw nothing. No scent. no trace of J.P. Mostly humans have at least a small trace left behind.

"Looking for me?" I turned and saw J.P behind me. He had a timid look on his face but something was off.

"Are you really Raphael's boy?" I asked carefully and he looks at me. He then out of nowhere grew his wings and flew off. I stomped my feet and looked at the flying figure.

"REALLY?!" I grew my wings and flew after him. I could definitely see him better now. Since I was under the leader of the archangels, I mean I don't mean to bragged but I am a lot higher rank than the others. I am a lot faster than J.P could ever was. Since he was never trained under Raphael, he probably learned through other angels on Earth. I caught up with him very quickly and I grabbed his shoulder. I didn't want to do but he force me too. He threw him over my shoulder and tossed to the open field below us. He crashed which created a huge crater. I flew down, wings out in the open and tucked behind me. He got up and his eyes were glowing green. His curly hair was disheveled. He look like the splitting image of Will. He got up slowly and looked at me.

"J.P stay down." I said. He rushed towards me a punch readied and I move faster. I again grabbed his shoulder and threw him behind me. He then got up and summon his sword in hand. I sighed and summon mine. He was glowing green and mine was glowing gold. He swipe his sword down and I parry it with no trouble. He is definitely trained under a normal angel. Raphael is the top 4 archangel. He is not that weak. He slashed his sword in the air as I dodged and he is not stopping. 

"Enough is enough, J." I said but he wouldn't listen. He swipe his sword upward and managed to cut my torso. He thrust but I move the side and grabbed his wrist. I knelt him on the stomach and he fell hurt on the ground as he knelt down in front of me. I placed my sword under his chin and have him face me.

"Do it.." He muttered. "DO IT!!!" Instead I slapped him across the face and looked at him.

"I don't kill, Jeep. What's gotten into you?" I asked as I kneel down in front of him. "Please." He looks at me and his eyes ran down with tears.

"I just wanna go home, kid." Was all he said.

"Jeep. You are always welcome home. Just say the word and we'll bring you back. All angels are welcome home." I said with a smile. He smiles but gasped when he saw my injured torso.

"I'm sorry." He said and I just pat him on the shoulder. We got up and I could feel myself healing. I looked around my surroundings and sighed. My phone rings and I took it out and saw 'Broody Boss' for the ID name. I entered call and there was Carmilla's voice.

 _"Laura where are you? Get back here! Mattie is here and so is **Ell**. Please..." _ She hung up and J.P apparently heard that.

"You know where my home is right? If not, follow Griffindor." My hand let out a blue flame which turn into a small raven. He nodded and flew off with the raven in front of him. I flew in the same direction but we split and I land near the studio. I managed to sneak inside, away from the horde of paparazzi. I walked to the elevator and reached my floor. I could hear conversation but also a hint of argument going on near the door. The door open and revealed Laf and Perry. They got inside the elevator and the door shut close.

"So? What is happening?" I asked them and nobody said anything at first.

"It's Ell. She is... hard to..." Laf said struggling to find the word they needed.

"She is so evil. You know, she has her own company after Mattie personally fire her. She was lucky it has other reason like, Ell never bothered to put an effort in her song. She is just so mean. She is rude to everyone." Perry ranted. The elevator door opened and we went outside. The office was not far away but the rant hasn't stop yet. It was just starting.

"You know. Carmilla gave her everything, frosh. Everything! She gave her a job, a chance to chase her dreams. But all Ell ever did was give her company a huge trouble. When she was caught cheating on her. You what her excuse was?" I shook my head but I already know.

"'You never attention to me.' I was like, yeah she did. You guys work in the same place for Christ's sake." Laf was red in the face from their anger. I knew about all of this but I never thought I would be hear to see this.

"Is there any warning for me?" I asked before I open the door. Gotta be mentally ready.

"Just be careful Laura. When we say she is mean, we mean it." Perry said assuring me. Her motherly attitude never cease to amaze me.

"Beware of the Wicked Witch of the West. Just be careful, frosh. If you got wits, you can beat her." Laf said smiling at me. Wits.... Yeah, she is going done. I mean she is going against a future top archangel here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's POV. Thought I would give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I've been reading this manga called Pulse with Love. Holy shit one of the best yuri manga. Recommended if anyone wants.

There stood the girl I used to love. She was sitting on my desk as she looked at her nail. She was wearing a light dress that was only above her knees. Her high heels dangling from her legs. The purse I bought for her on our first anniversary was dangling on from her right arm. She did acknowledge but all she said was...

"Hello there Ms. Karnstein." She has the nerve to break my heart after two years and walked in like nothing happen. I have moved on for a long time. It was a hard recovery but Mattie helped me through. Funny how when I confronted the Princess Bitch she gave me two words for two years. 'I'm sorry.' Not only did Mattie helped me recovered but so did Laura. Ever since she arrived, something about makes me smile. Something about being around her radiates safety and guidance. Only being here for a few weeks and my company has blew up with popularity. She sings with an angel's voice. Funny.. She looks like a perfect angel. Probably a cute angel. Her honey brown hair just radiating under the sun. Her smiles brightens up the recording studio. Sometimes I see a bright halo when she smiles. Maybe I'm imagining thing.

Princess Bitch was still looking at her nail as she waits. Mattie was with me and she was glaring at Ell. Finally the bitch looks up and face Mattie. Challenging eyes on her and she face towards me. Her looks doesn't seem to change much. But her attitude did.

"Well?" She said as she face me. Her voice use to be alluring but now it's just annoying. 

"Well, what. Ell?! What are you even doing here?! I thought we made it clear, we are no longer business partner." I said through my teeth. I don't want to bring personal life into here.

"Hey. I have my own agent now and my brother's father in law has a music company. I was sent here to record for your company." She said innocently. But I know full well, about what her intention is. Mattie got up calmly and she face Ell.

"Miss Ell. As the **Boss** of Carmilla and the CEO of Atticude Music Studio. I'm afraid you are to talk to me. You see Carmilla is working for me. You want anything to do with her, I advise you talk to me." She said. Ell glared at her and they walked across the room. I could feel my lungs becoming shorter. Fucking hell. I hate this panic feeling shit. I need helped. Some comfort at least. I breathe in slowly and out but nothing is working. I wanted to talk to Mattie but she is dealing with  ** _her_**. I pulled out my phone and clicked on the first thing my subconscious mind clicked on. I realized who it was. I let out a shaky breath and Laura picked up. 

"Laura where are you? Get back here! Mattie is here and so is Ell. Please..." I hung up and I mentally slapped myself. I could ear my voice wavered and I felt ridiculously but I need her here. She makes me feel safe. I just need an additional supportive someone next to me.

* * *

 

It felt like hours before I heard voice outside. Mattie and Ell were still talking. The voices sound familiar outside though. The door open and she came in, I smile as I saw her. Determination in her eyes as she looked at me. Everyone in the room looks at her and Ell was smirking. I noticed something about Laura's clothing. There was blood on her torso. Is that her blood? There's no pain in her eyes.

"Miss Hollis. Your shirt is red. Are you bleeding? Or perhaps on your period?" She said. There was no concerned in her voice. She doesn't seem to care. I growled in anger and Mattie was about to comeback but Laura beat her to it.

"Well, for starters I'm fine thank you. FYI, periods don't happen on the torso nor will it ever reached the shirt. But if I had to bleed for your stupidity, I'd probably be anaemic by now." She said with an innocent smiles. My eyes widen and I looked at Mattie. My sister had her eyebrows raised and she seem impressed. Ell however looked very pissed with her. She then huffed and I could anger. Laura was facing me and her worried looks appeared. God, I just want to wipe it off of her. I gave her a small smile but that doesn't convinced her.

"I don't know why you are here, Hollis." Ell said as she crossed her arms. Laura didn't say anything. I took a deep breath and look at her in the eye.

"I invited her." I said seriously.

"You?! This is a matter of business. Not a matter between her." 

"She works for me. She is the one who brought the company up. Not you. I am the CEO and **I'LL** decide who gets to stay or leave." I said. It felt good to say that. Mattie looked proud but Laura still had a worried look. There was a small hint of a proud look in there. Ell looked surprise at my confidence. "Now Miss Harvard, I will ask you, what is it that your boss wants from me?" I feel brave with Laura beside me. I could feel her getting closer.

"Like I said. He wants to partner up with you and make music with me in it." She said still having her arms cross.

"With me?" Laura asked pointing towards her. 

"Duh, genius." Ell said. Mattie walked up towards me and whispered to me in the ear.

"I don't know about this. She looks suspicious. She's up to something." She says in a low voice. I nodded and looked at her. "Make a wise decision." I thought for a while and I think we all know what I'm gonna say.

"Ell, tell your boss I said no." Her eyes widen and she walks towards me.

"You can't just say no because of something personal. That would be stupid and unprofessional."

"Unprofessional?! I didn't think you even know what that means anymore Ell. You have no right to be here and I have already made that clear to you... 2 FUCKING YEARS AGO!!!" I shouted. My anger was going through the roof. Ell was still looking at me.

"But that doesn't fucking matter now does it. So what? I can still walked in here and asked for collaboration. I didn't asked for a fucking job." She said.

"Well, I didn't ask for a collab now did I? This isn't some YouTube shit. When I make my decision, I mean it. You of all people should know that." I said and I sat on my chair. She turns towards me but a hand landed on her shoulder. Laura was behind her and her eyes was fueled with fire.

"Ell, I think you should leave." She said. 

"You're right. You know what I hope you're fucking happy with yourself. You don't know her like I do. When she got back her money, she will fire you and you will be left with nothing." Ell said. I was about to say something when Mattie chuckles.

"Oh Ell.. If Carmilla were to do that, it would be a huge scandal. Besides, Laura's name has been on newspaper, magazines and billboards. Do you think, Carmilla would just dumped her so easily. Laura is a representative of our company now."

"YEAH!!" Laura said with no hesitation before looking at Mattie. "Huh?"

"I suggest you leave now, Miss Harvard." Mattie said calmly. Ell's face was fuming. She looks at Laura who was looking at me. Her gazes then switches to Ell.

"You know, Hollis. I would slap you but I don't want to get slut on my hand." I stood up as anger raised. She can insult me but not Laura. That woman didn't do anything but stand there. 

"Ell!" I warned her.

"Why not? You already have it on your outfit." Laura comeback to Ell's insult. Mattie laughed and I was still mad but I was calming down. Laura got this. Ell then stood in front of Laura. I want to stop it but Laura looked like she got this.

"I would eat a bowl of alphabet soup and crap a better argument than yours."

"Well it would be a nice change from all the crap that’s been coming out of your mouth." I am so proud of her right now. She is doing perfectly fine than I was. Mattie was very impressed and she kept laughing at Laura's comeback. Ell started to think of a better insult as her panic sets in. Nobody has ever put her in her place. It is a nice change for now.

"You're ugly." Ell said. Everyone knows it was a weak insult. Laura shrugs and looked at Ell.

"Life must be hard for the visually impaired."

"You know what I'm done with this bitch." Ell walks away and turns towards Laura. "Laura?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss my ass."

"Not if you shave them, and Ell?" Ell just stood there and looked at Laura with an angry face.

"If you're gonna have a two-faced. Make sure one of them is pretty." She blew her a kiss and Ell just slam the door shut. Mattie started to laugh and I followed suite. Mattie rarely laughed and she stop to composed herself.

"You, Laura are really incredible. You are sure amazing. I must say. You are very smart and brave enough to put that Princess Bitch in her place. You, have officially earned my respect." Mattie said as she placed her hand on Laura's shoulder. I smiled at their interaction. Although I can't help this feeling immersing from me. The way these two are looking at each other. WHAT THE HELL, KARNSTEIN?! It's fine. It's nothing. Although I will admit one thing, Laura looked hot angry. Stop it brain! God I need to get laid. Mattie gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. She got out of my office.

"Well, that was... it went well?" Laura said as her face crunched in confusion. She look so cute. Now calm down. You just knew her for a few weeks. I mean i know that she is the only child. Her favorite color is blue. She like cookies and cupcake. She takes up Krav Maga and yoga. She has an over protective father. Okay maybe I knew a lot. This... is... complicated...

"I think it went great. If it weren't for you, Ell would have shit all over me. She is... how do I say this? She is different. I could totally take her on, if it weren't for the fact that we used to be in a relationship. It's hard. When I caught her cheating. She didn't even bother denying. She just said 'I'm sorry.' Like really? The least she could do was deny it." I said. Laura just nodded and I could feel tears run down as I remember the day.

**Shit this is gonna be hard to write for me....Flashback**

_I was so excited to go home. Ell was supposed to record with me but that's okay. She had things to do and I got mine. Our stock value though was not doing great. Our records have not been selling since Ell have not been recording. She always find a reason but I trust her. I mean being a celebrity is hard. I rode my Harley Davidson through the city. I feel like I'm lucky knowing I have someone who loves me. Sure Mattie is okay but she is not enough. Ell is my everything. We met through the park and as cliche as it was, I love the way it was. I feel like I have this angel beside me. I continue riding back as I had a smile on my face. I saw one shop was open and decided why not buy her flowers. I grabbed various of flowers and head back to my bike. I_ _arrived at her house and saw a car I've never seen before in front._

_I took my helmet off and I tilt my head in confusion and I got off. I moved towards her house and I went into my car for the extra key house. I unlocked the door and there were sounds enacted from one of the rooms. I tried not to think what I think it is. My girlfriend is a very loyal person. I know that. I couldn't stop my heart from beating so loud. I continue forward until I heard a moan and I dropped the bouquet of flowers. I rushed to the door and slammed it open. Two pair of eyes looked at me, one was filled with guilt while another is fear. Ell's blue eyes were staring at me with guilt as she was between the girl's legs. The girl quickly gathered her shit and ran off. I was frozen in place as I face Ell. She got up and looked at me._

_"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!!" I shouted at her. She just looked down. I calmed down and I felt tears fall from my eyes. "Please tell me I was hallucinating. That this is all a dream."  I begged but she says nothing. For some reason, I feel cold but something warm held onto me. It was trying to destroy the coldness in my body but it wasn't enough._

_"Ell.. Please say something. Deny or something. Tell me what I saw was fake. What I saw was a prank. Hahaha... You got me. Where's the camera?" I said trying to deny everything. I looked around but nothing. I could feel more tears fall out of my eyes and the warmth starts to disappear._

_"PLEASE!!" I begged and the warmth came back but it was only small._

_"I'm sorry." I rushed and stepped on the bouquet of flower. I picked it up and looked at it as footsteps followed behind. I turned around and Ell looked at me. I turned towards her and held the flower towards her._

_"Happy 2nd anniversary, Ell." Usually I would say baby but not today. I walked out and put my helmet on and drove off._

**_'Carmilla and Ell have broke off their relationship?'_ **

**' _Ell fired from Karnstein's Studio'. Is it something personal?'_**

**_'Carmilla seen bringing a girl home. Be sure to stay tune for further update.'_ **

**End of flashback...**

I cried at the memory and I felt warmth on my body. A very familiar one. I opened my eyes and saw Laura hugging me. I looked up and saw Laf and Perry at the door. Laura stopped hugging me and gave me a small smile. That smile... it is so addictive. I looked at Laf and they had a mischievous smile on their face. I literally hate myself for this. Why did I allow them to work for me? Her phone then rings and Laura took out her phone and it seems she receive a message. Her ringtone then begins to play. it was Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab. The first verse was playing. She hit call and her face turn into a frown.

"I'll be there." Laura hung up and turn towards me. "My... friends needs my help. Apparently, they don't know how to work the stove." She said laughing and I chuckles because it is so addictive.

"You'll be okay."

"I'm always okay, cupcake." She laughs again and walks pass the Ginger Twins and disappeared in the elevator. I had a dreamy smile and Laf begin laughing at me. I broke my daze and I glared at them.

"Oh you totally have a crush on her. The lady killer. The badass CEO is a lovesick kitten." I could my face heat up as I face them. I turn to Perry for help.

"Per. You seriously gonna let this lab rat say this to me?" I said. Perry just looks at me and then at Laf.

"Well, you could always asked her out. I hate seeing you like this. You beat yourself over Ell and we hate to see that. We are your friends since University. You were depressed but now look at you. Laura changed you for the better. You no longer smoke, drink and breaking girl's heart to satisfy your own." She said with a small smile. I smiled at her but I glared at Laf.

"What? I'm just encouraging you in a different way." Laf said with their hands up. I sighed and promised myself tomorrow. After recording, I'll asked her out for lunch. Where's God when you need him?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulse with Love Chapter Amino Apps


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's Pov. Serious shit ahead.... I think.

I swear if anything happens to my stove, I will end them. I got into my house and saw the others gathering on my couch. That's not what threw me off. The archangels were there. What the hell?

"Umm... Tea?" I asked as I set my stuff down. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel and Jegudiel stood in the living room as the students were looking at me. Michael look up and his intense face relax as soon as his eyes settled upon me. He went towards me and hugged me. I hugged back to assure him I was here. He pulled back and inspect me.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Michael asked and I looked at him questionably.

"Okay? Guys what is going on?" I asked as I looked around. Everyone had their worried face on. 

"Laura sit down and we'll tell everyone." Michael instructed and sat next to J.P. He had a confused look. Michael and the other archangels were whispering something. I turn towards the others.

"Do you know what is happening?" I asked them. Everyone just shrugged and I turn towards J.P. He quickly answered.

"I did as told and got here. Everyone was welcoming and we talked for a while. Out of nowhere, the archangels arrived and they ordered us to sit. Apparently, they were ordered to come here. They heard the news that Ethbaal was here on Earth. You were not here, so they have us call you." I nodded and I turn to the talking archangels. They were beautiful with their black wings. You see, normal angels have white wings while the devil have a crooked red wings. Different wings includes different ranks in heaven. It's also the only way to differentiate us. One day, our wings will be black. The archangels finished talking and turned towards us.

"Now, everyone, you have been order to stay in this house until this matter has been dealt." Michael announced and there was a loud 'WHAT?!' from each and one of us. Out of nowhere, a bright light appeared from the other side of the room and two angels emerged. It was Selaphiel and Mel. Selaphiel is the archangel and Mel was her student. Both of them are true warriors and a hard headed one for sure. Their fearsome looks could literally scare a devil away. Mel and Danny were good friends though. 

"Selaphiel, nice to see you could join us." Jegudiel said. Selaphiel just nodded and face us.

"So what is going happen now?" I asked them. They all face me and these attentions just makes me so confused. The archangels look at each other and then back at us. Mel sat on the armrest of the couch next to Betty.

"I'm sure each and everyone of you is confused. But let us explain." Jegudiel said. We all looked at him very confused. Uriel sighed.

"Guys this is serious. If Ethbaal is out there, that means humans are very much in trouble." Uriel explained. This got everyone's attention and we all look at them intently.

"Okay.. So as I have said we, the archangels will handle this. The rest will continue their work but stay alert. Here take this." A bright gold flame emerged in front of us and it was whistle?

"A whistle? So if I see Ethbaal, I'll just blow this at her face and hope that she'll run away in fear." Betty said as she inspect the whistle.

"Why a whistle?" Danny asked. People started to talk above themselves and I gave them my wolf whistle. They all stopped and looked at me. I point towards the archangels and they kept quiet.

"Thank you, Hollis. This is not just any whistle." Betty snort but stopped upon my glare. "The whistle will alert all the angels in heaven and half of them will fly down to help any of you in trouble. Do not engage her, if you see her. Do not do anything stupid. If she becomes a real threat, blow it." Michael explains.

"What about you?" I asked them.

"We'll scout around to see where she is." Raphael said to me and I sighed. 

"Are you telling us to back away?" J.P said. The archangels all nod and I angrily got up.

"Why should we stay here and hope for the best? You trained us to face a big threat. What if something happen to you guys? You don't have a dumb whistle to blow. Let us help." I said and hope they would allowed.

"No, Hollis. You all are the future archangels. It would't surprise if other demons tries to kill you. Who wouldn't?" Michael said. Nobody said anything and I have nothing to say. The other archangel begin to disappear and Michael came towards me. He whispered into my ear.

"You have a job to do. Protect Karnstein. Focus on that. I know she is targeting you right now. If there is any sign of her. Blow it." He said with a worried look and he disappear with a bright light. Mel's wings disappear and she looked at us. I could feel anger rising.

"How can they not trust us? This is what they train us for!!" I angrily shouted as I began to pace around. I started to fiddle with my necklace. I usually do it when I'm mad, scared or nervous. The others watch me pace around the room before Kirsch stopped me.

"Hey, little nerd hottie... I like understand you and all but maybe we should back away from this. Whoever this Ethb-E- Epa? Etpah..."

"Ethbaal." J.P corrected him from his spot. Kirsch just nodded his head and thanked him.

"Yeah. She could be like stronger than we thought. If like, they don't want us to fight, then we should really listen. Besides we have a whistle." He held out his white whistle and waved it around. I chuckled at his puppy like attitude and smiled. Danny just chuckled at her boyfriend's attempt on making me smile. Even though it worked. I sat down on the couch, just exhausted and turn on the television.

"Hey you guys watch any shows or movie while being here?" I asked them. 

"Well, I have been watching Dexter. Didn't like the ending." Something smack him on the head. It was Betty and we looked at what she threw. It was her purse. That woman.

"Don't fu- freaking spoil it."  ***pause** *****

**I know why you are confused as to why it is rated Mature when there hasn't been any swearing in this show. Well, I, Laura Eileen Hollis, will help thy. Angels are portrayed as innocent (well at least) pure of heart. The rules that angels must follow are:-**

**1) We must respect one another  
2) We must not harm any humans  
3) We must obey God's word.  
**

**And other sh- uh stuff. You may now continue.**

J.P just curled up in fear and Betty sat back down. I laughed at them and began changing channel. We still haven't found anything entertaining. I just kept changing channels while others were looking into space.

"So how's 'work'?" Betty asked. Everyone looked at me with weird looks.

"Undercover." I said and the rest just nodded. I turned back to Betty and she was smirking at me.

"So I heard that the CEO is hotter up close. Is that true?" Mel smacked Betty's arm and the girl jumped from her couch and into mine.

"We are to not ogle at the humans." Mel said. Betty rubbed her arm and glared at the woman. She scoffed.

"Oh come on! Like there's never been a love story between humans and angels." Betty said then she laid her head on my shoulder. Everyone nodded and Mel just groan in frustration. "Anyway, so. How is CEO of hotness coming along?" Betty asked one more time. I turned my head towards her.

"I don't know. Ell, her ex, visited her but I shut her down. I guess." Betty just got up and gasp in shocked and I looked at her confused.

"The details!" 

"What details?" Danny leaned forward and I looked at her.

"Are you guys into each other?" Danny bluntly said. I blushed red and Betty just laughed.

"Oh this is gold! So you have a crush on Miss Hotness and you are not telling your friends? Real mature, Hollis." She said. I smacked her arm. The same arm that was smacked by Mel and she cried out in pain. She rubbed it again and glared at me. I just stick out my tongue and we began laughing.

"So, you like, like Carmilla?" Kirsch asked. Danny was about to hit him, but restrain herself. I just looked at him, before my mind drifted off. I mean, she is not that bad looking. Not like her eyes are beautiful or anything. I mean her jawline is... amazing and sharp. Her face is literally like as though God sculpture it to ensure it is perfect. And those leather pants. How I wish I could-

"LAURA!!!! HOLLIS!!!" I snapped out and I saw Betty with her hand cup around her mouth. I looked at her but her smirking face tells a different story. I'm pretty sure my face has gotten pretty red by now. Mel was just laughing and it was getting kinda dark. I looked at my watch and it was 1 in the morning. I promise a music for Carmilla. Oh where's Dumbledore when you need him. I mean I also watch Lord of the Rings. I showed them where the guest room is and we all went to bed. Except for me. I began writing a short demo on my music. I added a few beats here and there.  The genre was different. Different than what I use to do. It was a rap kinda method. I began singing the chorus and rapping the verse. It was a beautiful song with a beautiful meaning.

***Insert Broken Rings-NetNobody***

It's nice to hear this song and I began to feel myself drifting off. I decide to take a shower before bed and took off my clothes. My shower was quiet and warm. i got out and got dressed in my pajamas and looked at the whistle on my dressing table. It was golden in color and it had a dove on the top. Everyone has their own. Gabriel was brown, Raphael was green, Uriel was purplish red, Selaphiel was red, Jegudiel was more bluish. I sighed thinking what Michael had said.

"Ethbaal." I whispered out. She is Jezebel's daughter so she is... Let's not think about it. I'm tired and I just want to sleep. I flopped on my bed and my eyes were dropping. I heard my alarm clock went off like crazy and I smashed it from trying to shut it off. I got up and took a shower. I got dressed in my button up shirt and jeans and just head down. Everyone was already awake and they looked like they were ready to go home.

"Heading back?" I asked as Danny handed me a coffee. I accepted it and I drank. Everyone nodded their heads as they face me. Betty noticed my clothing and looked at me, dead in the eyes.

"Make sure to wear a condom." I threw my bag at her and she narrowly missed it. Danny was about to slap her and Mel face palmed. J.P and Kirsch gave a loud laugh.

"Seriously?!" I said to Betty and she just shrugged. They walked out the door and they wings appeared. Danny and Kirsch flew back to their apartment. Mel just followed them since she just arrived. J.P went home and Betty looks at me.

"No seriously. Wear protec-" I smack her on the head. She rubbed her head and looked at me all confused. "Hey. Who knows if-?"

"Betty.. Get out. I hate you." Betty just laughed and hugged me.

"I love you too." She kissed my cheek and flew off into the sky. Before she flew off, she gave me a salute and a wink and flew off in a speed of sound. I just grabbed my fallen bag and placed it on my shoulder. I felt something was very wrong and my wings appeared. I don't know what it is, but it feels like something is wrong. My heart is beating face and my eyes are looking for trouble. I flew high in the sky and started to follow this feeling. it was getting stronger. My ears picked up something.

_"Just give it to me, dammit."_

_"No!! I don't know who you are."_

_"You are a fucking nuisance."_

My eyes turn blue and I couldn't place my vision on him. But that voice sounds familiar. I got closer and I can hear it even closer.

_"I just want to ask you something, girl."_

_"It's they/them pronounce, dipshit."_

_"Okay!"_

G?! And LAF?!!! If I swoop down fast enough, I could grabbed G and placed him to a nearby rooftop. If.. I began focusing and I pin point my target. There stood G in his hoodie as Laf was in their suit. They had a nice tuxedo though. Special occasion? G was getting closer cornering, Laf to a wall. I'm sure he had a good intention but this dude doesn't know how to not be creepy. I glide down by tucking it in and break gravity. I swooped down and reach my hand out. I crashed down and grabbed him by the armpit. I flew up and found the tallest tower and land on it. I had my wings still out. Although my wings were white, there was a black tint at the end of each feather. It looks cool. My eyes stop glowing and I face him. My wings were tucked behind me. The wind o the wings brushing the floor of the roof.

"Laura?" G said as he looked at me. I looked at him and waiting for him to say something. "Laura.... I heard." He said. I kept quiet and face him again.

"Heard what?" I said. His eyes widen and he looked at me. His eyes looked around panicking. Then he's face started to lighten. He started to smirk. If this was anime, there would be a shadow over his eyes. He's red eyes will glow within the dark. 

"What?" I asked. He started to laugh. He started to laugh maniacally and he face me.

"Oh... This is gold. See you in the future." He disappear in a dark mist and my head tilt in confusion. I checked at my wings and one of feathers was pulled off. Well, it did hurt. I flew back into Karnstein's Studio and I land in the alleyway. My wings disappear and I sighed because I knew Laf would be talking about the angel. I enter the building and the receptionist greeted me. I got into the elevator and sure enough Laf attack me. They held out a feather. It was mind. It was white but was tinted with a little bit of black. It was fading as it reach up. It looked beautiful.

"Soo.." I pretend to not know what it is. Perry came up behind them and placed her hand on their shoulder.

"Ignore Laf. They said they saw an angel, who save their life." I tilted my head but to be honest, inside, I am panicking like hell. Laf may be childish but they are very smart. They'll figure it out but I need to keep low. But why was G acting strange? I know he is the devil but he is really strange. 

"An angel. I thought you're atheist, Laf." I said laughing. Laf just huffed and held out the feather again.

"I know what I saw. Maybe you and Perry won't believe me but other people will. I should write about this. This is NOT a raven nor other bird species." They said pouting. Suddenly their eyes brightened as though Christmas just popped out of nowhere.

"Maybe I should do an experiment on it. Found out who is this 'angel'." My eyes widened in fear. I quickly grabbed the feather and stuff it in my pocket. They looked at me suspiciously. I started to feel sweat when Carmilla call for me. Talk about save by the bell. I waved goodbye at Laf and Perry but I can feel their eyes on me. My hearing caught their voice.

_"Something's up with L."_   


_"She is probably.... sick or stressed. You know after Ell and everything."_  

I looked up and saw Carmilla looking at me with an intense gaze. I could feel something fluttering inside me and heat between my legs. Calm down, you stupid angel. 

"You have the music, Cupcake?" I open my bag and saw a note inside. I gave her the demo and she went to her desk to listen to it. I turned around and opened the note. Chills went down my spine.

**'Ever made a mistake? Because you will.**

**-Ethbaal'**

I crumpled the paper and stuff it back in my bag. What the hell in going on?

   



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carm's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter consists of each pov... Or something

I was so nervous as today would be the day I would asked her out. I know she would say 'yes' cause she is a nice person. Well, I want a different kind of asking out. Like dating. As I listen to her music, I see her back facing me. I saw her crumpling a paper and stuffing it back in her bag. Although this music is quite new and a new genre she is going for. I love it! I cleared my throat to catch her attention and she turned towards me. She had a smile on her face and I couldn't help the small smile that appear.

"This is new from what you are doing, cupcake." I said. I could see her face turning red and damn did it look fucking cute. She is so different from other girls. She is sassy in her way and so special. She is cute without even trying. She just gave me a nod and I pause the music and got up. I walked towards her and hand over the disc to her. 

"Wanna start the recording?" I asked her and she gave a nod. She looked like a kid on Christmas. I opened the door and I saw Laf on a GameBoy. I quickly grabbed and they glared at me.

"Hey I was about to save that stupid princess from Bowser? That woman can't even escape herself." I looked in the corner of my eyes Laura grabbed a guitar and started to play. 

***Insert Hey Mario-Patent Pending***

Laf began to laugh hearing that song. I smiled at Laura's performance as she bleep herself during the song. She made a 'ding' noise every time she curse. She finished and Laf began to clap happily. Laura just bowed at the 'crowd.'

"Alright, enough. We have a recording to do." That's when I saw Laf mischievous smile and I glared at them. They got up and walked to another room. It was a small room separated by a hallway. The sound control was placed neatly in front of the glass. There was a single mic behind the glass. Laf gave her a thumbs up and she gave it back. The ginger began to count from three, two, one. The instruments began playing and Laura just started to dance. She started to sing her part.

***Insert Total Eclipse of The Heart- Westlife***

Laf just clapped but Laura couldn't even hear them and awkwardly clapped along. She went to the door and enter the sound control room. She looked at me with an innocent smile. I just stared at her. For some reason, her smile looked so bright. Not like figuratively bright, but like it was shining to me. I could see the halo above her head. She looks like an angel. Her face is a perfect angel face. Is that what you say it? She said something but I couldn't answer. Her smile captivates me. How could a smile be this addicting? It suddenly when dimmer as she started to frown. I see her waving in front of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry she is just shocked. What that face means is yes." I heard a voice beside me. Laura just smile brightly and the brightness appeared again. She grabbed her bag and walked away. I turned dumbfounded at what just happen. Ginger 1 laughed at my face as I face them.

"Dude, Laura just ask you out? How could you miss that? Her face was like blushing and everything?" They started to sit on their chair and laugh at my face. I was still in shocked. I have not yet recovered. They continue until my mind process everything.

"Wait she asked me out?" I asked them and they continue to laugh.

"Yeah, man. She did asked where to go?" I began to panic and pulled out my phone. I scan through a thousands of contacts. Mostly booty calls until I got to the C section. Cute Cupcake. I quickly tap on her name but I have no idea what to message her. I looked at Laf and they looked at me.

"Where should we go?" I asked them and they looked at me oddly.

"Woah. Carmilla Karnstein the player does not know where to go?!" They said and I glared at them. They raised their hand up and grabbed my phone. They typed something and apparently Laura response. I wanted to grab when Laf push me back and typed something with an evil grin.

"LAF!!!" I shouted and they began to laugh as I heard Laura had response. They ran outside the room and into the hallway and at that moment tossed me back my phone. I quickly check. 

**Broody Boss (12:34): Hey wanna go to Pastries Bro?**

**Cute Cupcake (12:34): Sure.**

**Broody Boss (12:35): Make sure you wear a cute lingerie?**

**Cute Cupcake (12:27): Carm, are you okay? What the hell is that?**

**Broody Boss (12:29): Don't worry I'll wear mine. And maybe if you're lucky, we could skip first base and jump straight to third base. Who's knows I could be wearing mine?**

My face is on fire and I hear Laf's laughter ringing. I quickly type something fast.

**Weird Boss (12:34): Laf...**

**Cute Cupcake (12:37): So... the Pastries Bros?**

**Weird Boss: (12:38): Yeah.**

I sighed in relieved and went to my office and pick up my stuff. My small bag placed on my shoulder and luckily Laf is nowhere to be seen. I quickly went to the elevator and I got out, I was quick to be greeted by the receptionist. I ignored her and I could hear her huffing. I got on my bike and it loudly revved. I quickly got to the Pastries Bro. It was a picture of a football heading towards foods. I got off and walked across the street. As I got there, I saw Laura talking to this tall ginger. They seem to be having a fun talk. I was about to walked away, I heard someone call my name. Laura was waving at me and I went over to her. The tall ginger looked at me and her face turn to a frown. Laura noticed her change. 

"So what do you want?" She asked me. I shrugged and ordered a pancakes. She still had a frown on her face and walked away. Laura sighed in what seem to be disappointment. I noticed her bag and it looked a bit worn down. The food came and I guess it was surprisingly fast for normal speed. She placed it front of her and she face towards Laura. I saw a glared on her face. The tall ginger walked away and I faced Laura.

"What's with your friend there?" I asked as I shoved the food onto my mouth. Laura looked at me and gave me a smile. The brightness was there but it was nothing.

"Who?" I pointed towards the tall ginger.

"Oh you mean Danny... She and me had been friends since we were kids. I mean she has been protective of me. But I already have someone to worry about me. I don't need another one you know." She says. I don't want to say it so I won't say it.

"Are you dating?" Shit. I said it.

"No... I guess. I don't know. We tried but she fell in love with Kirsch the owner of this shop. I didn't feel the love that people described when they feel love. So we agreed to be just friends." She explained and I just smile.

"Interesting. Tell me more about yourself." I said and she looked thoughtful for a while. Danny came and placed Laura's food on the table. She had a sorry face as she face me. What happen? Laura smiled proudly and ate her food. After she ate her food and she face me. She grabbed a napkin and wipe her face.

"Well, I am... the only child to a protective father. I take up Krav Maga class at a young age. I also do yoga." She said with a thoughtful look. That explained her biceps. It is muscular under the right lighting. But even without it, she is still muscular in a way. God, how would it be being held by her. Imagine being held by her, after a mind-blowing sex. I could feel wet pooling between my legs. I cleared my throat and ate my food. She called my name and I looked up with a confused look.

"Carm..." Oh.. that nickname is fitting. Before she could say anything a man approach us. I looked up and saw a familiar face. William Eisen. Fuck me. His smirky face, facing me as he looked at me.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked. Laura's face was calm and I was so angry. When something good is happening, some fucked shit appearing.

"What do you want, Will?" I asked him. He looked at me pretending to be offended.

"Mother asked for you. She is in your apartment." My eyes widened and I looked at Laura. She had a shocked face as she looked at me. Everyone knows about my fucked up past. But nobody knows how bad that past was. My mother was a homophobic bitch and she hates my career and I hated her for everything she done to me. She's mentally abusive and she is manipulative. Fuck. I looked at Laura for helped. She picked it up and stood. She may be short but she can be intimidating.

"Will, please leave." She asked. The tension were high here and Will can get angry easily. He is not afraid to show it though.

"What are you gonna do?" 

"Will, Leave!" She said angrily. Her calmness was going to disappear. Will grabbed Laura's shoulder but another tall man held Will's shoulder. He had a puppy face but he looked like an angry Rottweiler.

"Sir, please leave." He said in a calm voice. Danny came in and I saw the man's tag. 'MANAGER' He is probably Kirsch. Will was getting angry. He began to swing at Kirsch and land a blow on his face. But the man didn't even flinch and it was incredibly. Laura and Danny didn't even try to do anything. Kirsch forcibly grabbed my brother and threw him out. Laura turned towards me and she had a pleading eyes.

"Come with me... to my house. Please." I couldn't decide my answer and I just nodded. She nodded and we left the place.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carm's POV

_"YOU ARE A USELESS CHILD!!" A loud voice hurting my ears. It was so near. The darkness surround my vision as I'm drag into the closet. She open the door and roughly turn me towards her. "You can be gay in the closet..." She shove me in and close the door. I heard it clicked and the door was locked. It was so dark and small. I heard her voice again._

_"Don't come out!" I heard my bedroom door slammed. How did come to this? All I did was came out to my family. All I can remember was her dragging me upstairs and slapping me. I cried for hours not knowing what happen. Something warm wrapped around me and a flashed of honey brown hair came into mind. She had a beautiful white wings and she turned. The warm didn't last long until I heard a small voice._

_"I'll get you out. Once I open the door, run to your city. She lives in Styria." I looked around the small, dark closet and saw no one. I heard the closet click and it was slightly ajar. I pushed it open and got up. I quickly packed all my shit and rushed downstairs._

_"Don't worry, Mr. Vodenburg. We will cured her of her disease." I frowned and sneak pass them and out the door, I go. It was refreshing._

_**~** _

I woke up from this stupid nightmare and sat up. I'm wearing my black tank top and I still had my leather pants. My leather jacket was... somewhere? Did I slept with someone last night. I tried to remember and... LAURA!! I quickly got up and realized this is not my house. My phone was lighting up as a message popped up. I looked at it and saw Mattie.

**Sister (9:30 a.m): I'm coming to your studio.**

I grabbed my purse and my leather jacket and I opened the door. The smell of fresh coffee hit my noise and a small curses. Well, what was supposed to be a curse.

"Stupid dumb, spider." It was a familiar voice and I got down the stair not bothering my hair. Please let it be who I think it is. And there she is. She wore her casual shirt. It was a white shirt and a silhouette of a guy doing the windmill. There was a text that say 'I breakdance, not hearts.' I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Well, I thought there was an actual spider on the table. Only to realize you are reading, Charlotte's Web." I said and her face was flushed. God she is so cute. My heart was pounding but I got to keep it cool.

"You're awake. Oh by the way, I got a call from Perry, your mother is gone. But she is coming to your studio. I think she is piss. I didn't think and I guess I wanted to protect you. Not that you need it. I just think that you need it. I heard that your mother was you know... insane." She rambled and I started to laughed and I walked towards her.

"Breath, cupcake. Well, I'm gonna call my bodyguard and we had a new bodyguard. Think he's name is J.P." I saw Laura's face lit up. I felt something sting in my heart. Damn, am I fucking jealous.

"Well, we should go to your apartment and have you dress." Laura said as she got off her stool. We drove to my complex and we were greeted by paparazzi. Fucking hell. Their flash hurting my eyes and I quickly put on my sunglasses. I close Laura's eyes to protect her eyes. We got inside and the receptionist just greeted us. We got into the elevator and we stood awkwardly.

"Now your fans are gonna be so jealous of me." I looked at her questioningly. She chuckles at my confusion. "We look like a couple." She said and I feel my face heating up. We arrived to my floor and it was a big apartment. She sat on my couch and started to read her book.

"Still reading that? I thought you hate the spider." I said as I place my keys and helmet on the table. 

"The spider is doing stuff with her web." She said as she waved me off. Somehow, this feels so domestic and it makes me warm inside. I showered and dress in my normal clothing. I had a trench coat and a shirt underneath. I put on my black jeans and black biker boots on. I walked out and Laura was so engrossed in her story.

"Laura?"

"Wait, Carm... Come on pig." She said as her hands balled into a fist. I walked towards her and she looked at me. She stared at me with a dreamy look. I laughed and she snapped out of her dazed. I took her phone and hand it over to her.

"Here.. Now you can take a picture. Remember it last longer." She just grabbed and smiles.

"I don't want to waste my phone space. The paparazzi will do my job." She said and got up. She never ceased to surprise me. How can this woman have so many sass? We got down and sure enough there was the paparazzi. But my bodyguard and the new blood was there too. He looked like Will but with a mature face. He is quiet but he seem like a nice guy. He had the ear piece and a black suit. His eyes fell upon us and walked towards us.

"Miss Karnstein. Miss Hollis." As he looked at Laura, he gave her a look and Laura just raised her eyebrows. I could feel jealousy hit me.

"J.P... Escort." I simply said and he nodded towards me. He placed his hands on me and Laura. The other bodyguards was blocking the path of the paparazzi. Let the flashing begins. Fucking this shit. Before I could do anything, I felt a warm hand on me. We were put in the black van and drove to the studio. During the drive, Laura looked at me.

"Why the fashion?" She asked with her head tilted. J.P was sitting next to Laura and he was keeping his distance. Good. 

"Gotta look good for the camera, cupcake. And like you said. My mother is coming. Fucking worst day as you can say." 

"Is Laf and Perry coming?" She asked and I just nodded. She seems to relaxed when I saw J.P whispered something into Laura's ears. I turned and my jaw tightened. God what is fucking happening to me? I heard Laura saying something and J.P nodded and looked at the window. We arrived at the studio and the door was opened. I heard people shouting my name from across the street and I just ignore them. I am going to face a demon. Laura exited the car and she had a red flannel and a dark vest over it. She had a dark t-shirt underneath. She wore a dark jeans and a nice black converse shoes. She had a white beanie on and I guess she was trying to be fashionable. I am being formal here and I didn't tell her anything I guess. Although, I will admit, Laura looks cute today though. J.P came out and escort us up. I heard a commotion in my office.

"I want to see her!!" 

"You will not see her." I heard a loud voice. Perry came to us and I feel Laura's tension.

"What the hell, Per?" I said to Perry. She looks scared and I tried to calm myself.

"We tried to keep her away but she wouldn't let it. I called your head guard to calm her. J.P place his hand on my shoulder and whatever happen, I feel calm. He's the new guy but he gave me a sense of comfort for some reason. He retract his hand and face Laura.

"I WILL SEE HER NOW!!" The elevator dings and I see Mattie in her red dress. She went towards me and looked at the commotion in the office. The door swung open and my mother came out. Behind her was Laf and I feel bad as they had to deal with this mess. Mother looked drunk and she face towards me.

"Mircalla!" She yelled out my name. I can smell alcohol and smoke from her breath. God, how many did she drink? I can feel protectiveness surrounding me. Mattie had her hands on my shoulder and J.P stood forward to protect me. Laura was... somewhere and I looked around. She was nowhere to be seen.

"You have the nerve to run away from home. And then, have the nerves to not see your mother yesterday." she said sweetly. I feel small. I can't help it. I feel scared. God help me. Whenever, she looks at me, no matter how many people is here, I feel small. I feel trap like I've been placed in that very closet she looked me in. I remember the pain she put me through.

~

_"Mircalla, you fucking useless shit." The beer bottle hurling towards me and I dodged in a quick moment. Shit.... I heard the chair dragged and a footstep heading towards me. I shouldn't dodged. A really painful smack came across my cheek. It hurts so much, that I fell to the ground in so much pain. I felt a foot on my back and someone lift me by the shirt._

_"How dare you dodge?" She said. I could smell alcohol and smoke. It smells terrible. Help me Daddy.... Someone help me.... I was thrown across the room and I landed on the table, destroying. Mother got so drunk, she passed out after that. I could feel blood on my head. I ran to my room and locked to door. I started to cry not from pain...._

_Nooo......_

_From being stupid. From being stuck in this shit hole. How I wish to escape. So many opportunity but destroyed because I was scared._

_..._

_..._

_Save me.._

_~_

My breathing was short and I could feel my heart pounding. I thought I was prepared but I was not. I could feel myself slowing deeper. I thought it was over but it was not. Just seeing her makes me feel this way.

"Why don't you leave now?" I heard a new voice behind me. It was deep and raspy. It was masculine. There was authority in the voice. Everyone faced the newcomer and saw a tall man. He had a dark hair and a dark eyes. He looks like me which is weird. He had that 40s haircut. He wore a nice clothing for his age. It was a dark vest suit and he looked classy. Laura was standing next to him and she gave me an assuring smile.

"Who are you?" I heard my mother asked. I could the tensions slowly dying down. But there were still shit going around.

"It doesn't matter now. Get out or I'll phone the cops." He said with so much authority. I see mother's confidence dying. She held her ground. Something touch my hand. I looked to see Laura.

"Don't worry. He's... a pro." She whispered to me. I could feel her breath on my ear and I shivered.

"I trust your judgement." Mattie walked towards them and her arms were crossed. I saw mother's face turning around. She looked delight seeing Mattie.

"Matska. Tell this man I am not interested in leaving. All I want is to see my daughter and talked to her." She said with confidence. I gave Mattie a pleading look and she gave me a small smile. She is not giving me away after everything. 

"Sorry Ms. Morgan. I am not on your side, unfortunately. I am on this man's side. I am also, asking for you to leave." She said calmly. There was also some authority in her voice.

"I am NOT leaving. Mircalla, let me talk to you. NOW!" She shouted. I flinched I flinched and I feel Laura squeezing my hand.

"She is not going anywhere near you, Mama." Mattie said angrily. The man just stood there not saying anything.

"I will not ask again. Let... me... talk.. to.. my DAUGHTER!!" She shouted again. The commotion was getting worst. Laf and Perry were not saying anything fearing for their lives. J.P stood next to me, making sure nothing happens to me.

"Woman. I will not asked again either. Leave this building or the cops will come rolling in." The man said calmly. Mattie was glaring at her. Mother knew she was not going to win for now, she walked pass me and grabbed my hand. J.P placed his hand on her.

"You will come home. I will destroy everything you love... Mircalla. Let that be a reminder." I shivered in fear and before she entered the elevator Laura stopped her. Lilita turned around and before anyone knew it, Laura just punched her across the face.

"No... Morgan. That pain will be your reminder. In fact it will be your last. The next time you come here. A punch will not be first thing you received." She said with posion in her tone. Lilita got up and scrambled to the elevator.

"You will pay for this... you stupid bitch."

"Justice don't pay or some stupid crap like that." She said ignoring my mother's warning. I can tell Laura didn't even try on her wits. I guess, it was not worth her time.The elevator door closes and everyone sighed in relieved. Laura let go of my hand, which I never realized. She then ran to this man and hugged him. I just smiled.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

All I can remember was going to the stairwells and running to the rooftop. I had my wings out and I had to flew back to heaven and warned Michael what was happening on Earth. I normally wouldn't do this... I panicked okay! I was scared.. For the first time in my life, I was scared. I thought... Never mind. Michael's shocked expression causes him to fly down with me. I could feel Carmilla's heartbeat beating faster. My ears were twitching from the sounds. I could feel the others trying to protect the girl. My heart was beating like crazy. All I want to do was hugged her and tell her that everything was okay. But I couldn't... Not now at least. After the woman was gone, I immediately hugged Michael.

"Thank you so much.." I whispered to him. He just held me tighter. I know he was more worried about me than anyone in the room. He pulled back and scanned my body. He just nodded when he found nothing. 

"So? This is the part where I should thanked you." We both turned to see Mattie composed. her hands were by her side and she was radiating confidence. Michael just smiled and he just nodded.

"Well... If you want to thanked me, sure. But thanked Laura here." I just timidly smiled at Mattie. She held out her hand. Her body posture was still firm but it was more relaxed now that everything was over.

"Well, I'll give half of my thanks to you... Mr.?" My eyes widened. Damn! We didn't think that this would happen. Okay, maybe we did... But like I didn't think. I know I should've but like.... SHUT UP!!! I see Michael reaching out and shaking her hand giving her a smile.

"Sherman... uh.. Michael.. Hollis." I mentally face palm myself and I looked up to see J.P just shaking his head. Yep... Michael there for a second. Idiot.

"Well.. Mr. Hollis. Are you her dad?" 

"Yes." "No." Michael and I both answered at the same time. We both looked at each other. Mattie and the others looked at us confused. Michael was quick though.

"Now. Laura. No need to be embarrassed about me being your father." He said ruffling my head. I hate him so much. Laf then walked up towards us with a smug grin. I just gave them a glared and a warning look.

"I'm Lafontaine. I use they/them pronouns." They said reaching out their hands. Michael just shook their hand and pat their shoulder.

"No need to worry about anything. Laura told me a lot about you guys. Especially Carmilla." He gave Carmilla a pointed look and the girl had a nervous looked. I elbowed him and the archangel just laughed. Perry walked up towards and introduced us. 

"You two don't look related." Per said as she noticed something odd about us. I panicked again internally. Because if I were to let it out, people would find out. And I don't like that okay. It's just that, the last time an angel arrived, they were in a World Star compilation. It was not pretty. Okay I'm getting off topic.

"We get that a lot. Laura took after her mother by a long shot."  _If I had a mom..._ I just smiled and I noticed Carm has not said anything.

"Huh? The personality is different." Per said again and I swear she is too observant. 

"Well.... Her mother's personality runs through her blood. I am quite upset but she will always be my little Laura." He said as he rubbed my arm. I just smiled and walked toward Carm as everyone was busy talking to my 'dad'. She noticed me and she gave me a small smile. It was nice to see a vulnerable side of her. It sounds stupid but it makes her seem human. She blocked everyone out and she suffered so much with her mother. Now that she is free, and imagine the person who tortured you waltzed into your life. I can't imagine. I was there to keep her safe but she would always push the feeling away.

"Hey.."

"Hey." Carmilla said as she looked at me. Her dark eyes staring into my light-colored ones. I guess you can say, the stars finally met the skies. A certain feeling came through and I know what it was... 

"So? I'm sorry, I abandon who with your mother. But I brought my m... dad." I said. I nearly said mentor. Carm just smiles and I could feel my heart beating fast. She looks beautiful smiling like that. No intention behind just a genuine smile. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss her smug face. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Michael.

"I'm leaving. Remember to carry around your bear spray okay." He said and I could feel my face burning. I heard laughter from Carmilla and Lafontaine. I hate them already. Mattie entered the elevator with Michael and the door closes. I turned to see J.P still here. He was on the phone with someone.

"Okay.." He responded and turn towards Carmilla. "Ms. Karnstein, may I go?" He asked politely and I smiled at that. He was new to this and I feel bad. But whatever, it's nice to see him trying. Carmilla just dismissed and he pass by me. He stopped and turned towards me. He then came towards me with the most serious face.

"Betty said that she knows where Ethbaal might resides in." He whispered to only let me know. I nodded and he just walked away. I turned back to other and saw the three of them on the couch exhausted. Laf then looks at me and pat to the sit next to them, and I did as told. I flopped down and I can hear them groan.

"UGH!!! How are you not exhausted?! With that bitch here and then ruining the mood." I took off my beanie and started to twirl it, then I placed it back on my head. Carmilla took off her trench coat and threw it on the arm of her couch. Perry came back with a cup of coffee and hot cocoa for me. I drank it feeling the warmth. She went back to the kitchen and returned with a tray of brown thingy. It look likes some sort of cake thing. I don't know. Laf gave a victory fist pump and took the first bite. 

"You are making a mess, Lafontaine!" She sternly said and Laf just laughed with their mouth full. Carmilla grabbed a bite and Perry took her bite. I looked at it as though it is an alien. I poked it and began to picked it up. I gave it a whiff and it was definitely a heavenly chocolaty smell. I could feel eyes on me and I looked up to see three pair of eyes looking at me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Perry didn't poison it." Carm said and she got a smack on the arm by Perry. I smiled at that and I was still scared of this new thing on my hand. 

"Come on Frosh. Don't tell me you never tried it." Laf said astonished. I pulled the side of my beanie onto my face to avoid embarrassment. I heard Laf gasping in shocked and I pulled my beanie back up. "Do you live under a rock?" They asked me.

"Laf don't be like that. I'm sure Laura's parents never bake you any." Perry said trying to help me. I just sighed.

"It's just that... We don't really do baking." I said. It's kinda true okay. I mean, when you're in heaven, to be honest.. You don't really need to eat or drink. There's no sleeping, no aging so life up there was basically simple for everyone. There was laughter and happiness. 

"Give it a taste. It wouldn't kill ya." Carm said encouraging me. She had already finished her piece, I took a bite of my food. It taste good. I began to eat more none stop and I could get use to this. By the time, we had already finish everything and just lounge in the office. Carmilla could've called an early dismissal but she wouldn't. Instead we ended up listening to me playing my guitar. 

***Insert Undertale Medley- Guitar Cover***

I finished and everyone was still tired. I could see Carmilla was still tired and she went into her office to finish some work. I could see Laf head was dropping and Perry was just cleaning up like she always do. I went to the recording room and sat on the chair. An idea popped up and I took out my notepad from my sling pack. The sling pack also carry a lot of emergency case like..... first aid? I bleed, yes, but I also heal super quick. So it's useless. But whatever. I also have my whistle inside so yeah. I wrote the lyrics and I'm going to do something, I've never done before. I started recording my voice for the instrumental. I think you know. It's an acapella cover. The lyrics were sang with great passion and it was a beautiful song.

***Inset Hands Of Gold- Peter Hollens***

By the time, I finished the night was coming. I went back out and saw no one in waiting room. They were in Carmilla's office. They were going over something and Carmilla was super focused today. I feel so bad for her but she is giving it her best. She was no longer going back to her old self. Bringing girls home every week. I smiled and I quickly placed the demo on her desk. I'm surprise she hasn't noticed me yet. I walked along the street and not really noticing anything. That is until I feel myself flying in the air. I feel a huge punch on my face. Everything was black for a second, before I gained conscious and I looked around my surrounding. I still had my clothes and my sling pack. Some chuckled above me.

"You really don't die, do you." A feminine voice above me. I looked up at the realization who it was. 

"Ethbaal!" I exclaimed and I quickly got up and move away from her. She didn't bother chasing me as she looked at me. She clapped her hand slowly.

"Congrats, Laura Eileen Hollis. I am Ethbaal. You were the hardest to track though. You keep your powers well. Man... You do keep the title the student of Micheal, I will say that."

"I have nothing." I shouted. She just smiled and her red eyes fell upon me. I couldn't reached my sling pack right now. Who knows what she will do.

"Well... Technically. You do have what I need." I tilted my head. I looked at her and she continues to laugh. She held out her hand and there was a feather. The feather has a bit of white in it. The blackness is taking over.

"Wha-"

"That's your feather, Laura." She says. I quickly pulled out my wings and sure enough, the color. It was visible and dangerously dark. What the hell? This only happens when the angel is becoming an archangel. Not until the ceremony where God does His thing. My eyes widened.

"You see Laura, I knew you were special when I lay eyes on you. You are oddly, better than other angels. You have a higher senses than normal angels. For a future archangel, it would take years to fully transform. This color would've taken century." She says as she twirl my feather between her fingers. 

"So?" I have no idea where this is going.

"I've been thinking.... we should make a deal." I snorted and she looks serious. I stopped chuckling. 

"A deal?"

"The deal, is that... you give me your heart. I'll never hurt little Carmy." She said with a smirky look. On Carmilla, it looks oddly beautiful, but on Ethbaal, it makes her look evil for real.

"Huh? Only a fool makes a deal with the devil." I said and she just laughs. She shrugged and everything around her glowed red. Her eyes grew a bright red.

"I tried." She quickly said but my hearing caught on. A red glowing sword appeared. There was a snake handle and a bright red blade on it. I pulled out my sword and she quickly rushed towards me. Our sword clashed and sparks flew from the impact. She pulled back and began to slice my top. I parried the attack and tried to counter it. She was fast though. She quickly dodge and swung her sword back at me. I parried and countered but she use my momentum to her advantage. She then hit me on the back with her hilt. I stumble forward and she rushed forward. She thrust her blade forward and it only slice my arm. I spin and manage to at least injured her wings. Angle or not... We are nothing without them. She angrily swung her sword towards me and I parried it. We went on it with each other. She was fast. Like really fast. 

I was breaking sweat and she barely break any. She was still smiling with her attack. I need to reach my whistle. She kicked me on the torso and use this to slice my body. The pain made me turn, giving my back a full view. My eyes widened, I know what she is doing. I retract my wings and her sword entered my body. I screamed in pain and she pulled it back.

"What a waste." She simply said as her blade dripped my blood. I turned with the pain flowing throughout my body. She was amused with my strength. She flew forward with such speed that her wings slice my body again. Again and again and again. The pain was incredibly. I managed to parried her sword attack but she sliced down and cut my cheek. She continued to attack and I continue to parry. My wounds were not healing. What the Hufflepuff? What is happening to me? I manage to parried her sword to the side and punch her in the face. She stumble backward and I air kick her on the chest. She regain her balance but was too late to parry my attack. I slice her face, her leg and back. She then swipe my leg. She plunged her sword onto me but missed by a long shot. I rolled and my wings came out. But because my wound from being stab was still there. The pain was getting worse because of my wings. I endured it and flew up. I could hear her following me. I grabbed my sling bag and grabbed my whistle. I flew down and she still followed me She noticed what was in my hand.

"Laura..." She said with panicked. I blew but nothing came out. No..no.. no.. Are you kidding me?! I blew again and nothing. I heard laughter. I looked at her.

"You really think I didn't know about that stupid shit. That stupid whistle and an army will come. You are a fucking idiot. You may be special but you are fucking stupid." She insulted me over and over again. I could feel anger seeping through me and I rushed towards her with my sword drawn. She continue to parry my attack and I kneed her on the stomach. She fell and I punched her on the face. She got back up with a quick move and fight me back. I was pretty blood was all over my face. The pain was unbearable and it was a terrible feeling. I can feel myself slipping away from conscious because I'm already losing blood. I pushed through. But then why did this happen. A sharp pain hit my stomach. I looked down and saw a sword plunged through me....

"I wondered what Carmilla would feel, if her Laura was gone for a long time. Oh well... You never did find out who wrote the notes. And I guess us devil will have to do what we always do to people with potential.... We destroy them. We will ruin her life. And you can't do anything about it. Once a guardian angel is 'dead', they will have no right to protect them. A new angel will come around to protect. But will it be on time?" She whispered into my ear. Red blood fell onto the ground and pooling the grass. I could feel the sharp blade in my stomach. It was trying to slice me in half. I could feel everything being cut. _Carmilla...._

**"You are worthy only to be mocked by the words of error."**  Not my best one but it's enough to hurt the devil. I grabbed her hand which held the handle and pushed it outwards. Her face held shocked and anger. I continue pushing and I shoved her back. I held out my hand my sword came out. I was about to attack her but she flew away. She turned towards me with a devilish smile.

"You are lucky to be alive, angel. Just know this. It wouldn't be the last you see of me." She said and I looked at me.

"You're right. You wouldn't be the last demon I will face. But  **I** will the last angel you will ever face." I said and she angrily huff and flew off. I heard a someone called my name before I knelt on the ground and fell forward. Blood was pouring out of me and I was healing finally. But it was a slow healing process. I could hear voices before I fully black out from blood lose. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carm's POV
> 
> ~ means Laura's POV

It has been a week since Laura came to work. I was fiddling with my coin on my fingers as I began to think. She hadn't text me nor did she call me? I'm starting to get really worried. I got up from my counter and walked to my elevator and went to the ground floor. As I reached down and I looked through my bag and took out my keys. I put on my helmet and got on my Hayley. I quickly drove through the city and only focusing on going to Laura. Not that I'm worried about her.. I just need my.. the music and shit. I saw her house and saw a girl standing in front of her house. She had a blonde hair and wore a pink shirt. She had a tight jeans on. She must have heard me, well, I mean my bike is kinda loud. I parked it and got off. I saw the blonde girl walked up towards me.

"Who are you?" She asked with her head tilted. I took of my helmet and looked at her. 

"I was gonna asked you the same question."

"Then I'm gonna give you the same answer as you. So I'll asked again. Who are you?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. 

"Carmilla. I am the CEO of the Karnstein Music Industries." I said firmly. She kept looking at me.

"At bit long don't you think?" She asked and I gave her a questioning look.

"I'm Betty. So I'm guessing your Hollis' boss. She's my friend." She said. She held her hand out and I just shook it. We went to the door and Betty ringed the bell. We heard a loud scuffling and the door opened. There in front of me was a gorgeous girl. She had a white tank top and a long sweatpants. What I never realize is her tone biceps? Damn. 

"Carm.. Hey.. BETTY!!" Laura shouted and Betty jumped in fear.

"Dude.. What the fu- woman!" She said as she had her hands up in defense. Laura just looked at her and stepped aside. We walked inside and I looked at the television. She was watching Psycho. Odd. "Why do you always yell at me?"

"That's how I greet you." Laura said and I turned to see them bickering. Laura is so tiny when standing next to Betty. I cleared my throat and saw Laura looked at me. She had an sheepish smiled and it looked so good. I cleared my minds as I remembered why I'm here.

"Laura. Where were you for the past days?" I said as sternly as I can even though I feel bad. She looked at Betty, who crossed her arms as she face Laura.

"I'm actually still sick." She said as she looked at me in the eyes. I kept looking at her and she just smiles at me. I raised one of my eyebrows seemingly unconvinced.

"Really?" I heard Betty groaned loudly and we faced towards her.

"She's been in an accident." My eyes widened and I face Laura, who facepalm herself.

"Woman!" Laura exclaimed angrily.

"Are you hurt?" I asked concerned. 

"Was. I'm fine. I'm healing. See!" She lifted up her top and revealed a bandage wrapped around her torso. I swear my knees were about to fall apart from that. She placed it back down and I looked at her honey brown eyes.

"Okay. But you could've told me." I whined and there was a scream coming from the television. We faced the television and the classic scene. You know, the shower scene where the woman gets stab by Norman Bates. We faced each other again.

"I know, Carm. But.. well, but... Okay I got nothing." Laura turned towards the blonde girl.

"Wait, why are you here? I thought I wanted to be alone today. It's my rest day or as you called it." Betty then looked at her, then at me.

"Here." She hands her a paper and Laura's eyes widened as she reads the letter. 

"Oh my Lord.... No... no... no... this.. is...... old school. She could've use a damn computer. She richer than me." She said and Betty smacked her upside the head. I chuckled and Laura just nodded and ran upstairs. After she reached to where ever she went I face her friend.

"I'm gonna." I said and I left the house. At least she is okay. Beside, I need my best musician. I got on my bike and rode to my company. I got on the elevator and up to my floor. I went to my office but it feels as though as someone was watching me. Like an intense stare. I looked around and  saw nothing. Well, unless you are at a 20 story high. As I was about to walked to my office, Lafontaine stopped me mid track.

"Bitch!" I playfully said and Laf just laughed at me. Then their face just turned really serious.

"Ell. The Princess Bitch is in there." They said and my face just lost all of its color. No doubt about it. It then it turned red from anger. I barged into my office and saw her sitting on my chair.

"Ell! What are you doing here?" I angrily spoke to her. She looked from the files and faced me.

"Look. I know okay. But can you at least let me explain?" She said as she got up. I put my bag down and my helmet on the table. 

"What?"

"Just hear me out. I know you don't want to work with Atticude. We can work together as a team. I know it is hard for you to work with me but we don't need to talk. We can just avoid each other."

"Why do care so much about this?" I asked her emotionless. She sighed and she faced me.

"Because to be honest I want us to work together. As normal person who are not blinded by their past." She said and it sounds convince. Like every word she ever spewed in her mouth. I hate her so much. So manipulative. I hate this. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Let me think about it." I said and we looked at each other. "Get out of my office and the building." I harshly said. I sat on the office chair and was about to cal the first thing on my mind. Perry entered with a cup of coffee. I took a sip and she sat across me.

"Is everything okay?" I just sighed and I hate everything that is happening.

"I have no idea how to tell Laura I want to go on a date with her." I said. She just looked at around and then face me.

"There's a party this weekend. Ask her out. Then maybe you can tell her." She said and I thought about it. I nodded and quickly got up. Perry followed suite and she held onto her shoulder.

"Maybe next time." She said. I nodded with a big smile on my face. Perry sure know how to make me smile.

**~~~**

"Okay so you're telling me Ethbaal was not supposed to be on Earth."

"Yes. Lucifer wanted Jezebel to the work. I don't how but she manage to steal the gateway and got here."

"She basically broke the rules.. Why?"

"To prove to her father that she can be just as good as everyone else." I nodded. The girl got up and walked around. Her red wings sweeping my floor. Her dark hair flowing behind her slightly. Her porcelain skin radiating in the light. Her red cape and the Sign Of the Cross was drawn upside down.

"Jessica, are you sure you want to help me?"

"Kid. I may be the devil. But I'm sure as hell sure. Beside we are best friends right? And secondly, that bitch Ethbaal needs to come home." She said angrily. I nodded and I got up. We hugged but the pain course through my body. I held my injured torso.

"Damn. Whatever voodoo shit she did? It must have slowed down your healing process." I nodded. The days went by and Saturday rolled up and my body has healed. I looked at the mirror and saw my torso all patched up with no scars. I put on my hoodie and a pair of jeans. I put on my sling backpack and went out. I jogged out my door and tripped on something.

"I just healed!" I got up and I looked at the ground. There was a skateboard. It was an Element skateboard. On it was a note attached to it.

**'Thought you might need a new transport.**

**-Mel'**

I smiled and grabbed it. I got on the skateboard and skate to the company. I place the skateboard on my sling backpack as I reached the building. I got to the building and Laf was the first to greet me. They gave me a big hug and I hugged them back.

"YOU ARE ALIVE!!" I laughed and Perry hugged me too. Carmilla got out of her office and gave me a smile. I hugged her and I felt her stiff. Then she relaxed and hugged me. I pulled back and went inside. As I reached the doorway, something hit my chest. A feeling of something powerful. Carmilla looked at me and I looked at her.

"Um... I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I walked past Perry and Laf and went into the bathroom. I face the mirror and I was sweating bullets. Laf entered the bathroom and they leaned on the door.

"I know everything, Hollis. You don't need to hide. Everything always points to the same thing." I faced them through the mirror. 

**"I know you're an angel."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAF KNOWS WHAT NOW?!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T GET MAD AT ME OKAY!! I HAD TO DO MANY THINGS OK!!! DOING FANFICTION IS NOT MY EVERYDAY LIFE!! I HAD SCHOOL AND SCHOOL!!! and video games. PLS FORGIVE ME!! ALL LOVE!!

Jesus Christ... (Amen) I looked at Laf through the mirror with my face still dripping wet. I face them and I swear I nearly had neck cramps. Those things hurt. I may be an angel but we can have those. I hate them.

"Say what now?" I said, almost whispering and Laf just walks up to me and place their hands on my shoulder. 

"I know." Was all they said. Is it hot in here? My clothes are really... warm for some reason.

"Angel? Nah fam. I am not an angel." They still had a stern look. Like they know who I am. I must admit, I am not a good liar. I use that term loosely. Thank you very much. I am sorry God. Michael.. no one cares bout you and all my fellow angels. I love you.

"Okay!! Yes. I am an angel. I didn't want to tell you because well... because. I have to keep it a secret. It was all part of a mission. I mean heck, they are more of us to be honest. Just keep it a secret."

"Why would I keep it a secret?" Laf asked as they cocked their head to the side. Confused at my words. This... seriously? Does humans not keep secrets?

"Well, because one, it is part of a mission. Two, it is part of a mission. And three... did I mention it was part of a mission?" I said to them.

"What do you mean mission?" They said looking at me as though I was crazy.

"The... wha?" I cocked my head to side trying to figure out what in the Laf is talking about. We were in a toilet, staring at each other for a good solid minute. Perry and Carmilla is going to have some ideas.

"What do you mean what do I mean about mission?" I asked and then Laf was still staring at me.

"I meant, why do you have a mission? Are you like a bodyguard or something?" 

"Why did you say I am an angel?" I asked Laf and they just laughed at me.

"Because you helped up with everything and now we have hope my dear tiny gay frosh." I groaned at the stupid nickname and they laughed at my face.

"I thought.. Nevermind. Wait then why are you here anyway."

"Right! Someone asked me to give you this. A really tall red headed. I think she owns a bakery somewhere around here." They pulled out something from behind their pocket.  I took the paper and looked at the neatly folded piece of paper. I looked up and they were gone. ***GASP*** I'm just joking. They just walked away. The paper was instructed for me to read at home and I just placed it in my bag. As I was getting my ready, another wave of pain hit my chest.

"AGH!!" I clenched the chest area of where my heart is and this is really bad. I don't think it is a heart attack.... We'll see if it gets worse. I literally just healed and survive from a near death experience. I got out and Carmilla greeted me with a stern look and a crossed arm.

"Took you long enough. You missed a few days of work and now you are late because..." 

"I was cleaning and pooping. Thank you for asking." I said sarcastically. Carmilla just rolled her eyes and I followed her towards her office. She sat me down and I looked at her as she typed something into her computer.

"Your upcoming album. Have you given any thought about it?" Carmilla asked as she continue typing.

"Uhhhh... Album?" The dark haired girl just sighed and face me. Her beautiful dark eyes looking into my honey brown eyes.I swear I could get lost in them. 

"Your album. You need to do something about it. If not, nothing will get released." She said firmly and I know something is not right. "If it doesn't get released, then my company can go down hill." She said. I can feel stressed coming from her right now. My heart aches again and it is not so bad.

"Carm... did something happen?" I asked concerned about her. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly and faced me. She rubbed her forehead and went back to staring at me. Her eyes soften for a second before she speaks up.

"Ell was here on Thursday." I was about to say something before she raised her hand. I kept quiet again. "She wanted to collab with me. She wanted me to work with Atticude. I don't know what to say. I haven't gave them an answer yet. But they are willing to work with me. The thing is that, Ell is manipulative and an asshole. I don't know what to do." She looked genuinely defeated by this. Ell is her first lover and her first ex-lover. After so many years, where she thought she couldn't love and then Ell came in to save the day. Only to prove Carmilla wrong. I wish I could reverse everything. I would wanna be the one to have first meet Carmilla. I would do anything to keep her safe.

"I can't give you anything right now. This is a matter of your business. If you think that this is good for your company, go ahead. If not, then back out." Carmilla doesn't raise her head from the table and just groaned loudly. She then, nodded her head and looked at me, still nodding her head. She confidently got up and looked at me in the eyes. Luckily I am, sitting down right now, or I would have fallen. She is so beautiful.

"Laura Eileen Hollis." I sat up straight at my full name. I only hear my full name when I am about to be given orders by Michael. "Be my date for a party this Sunday."

"Yes ma'am." I said in a firm tone not realizing what I have said. Carmilla had a smirked on her face and I instantly blushed. 

"I like that. But save the kinky stuff for the bed." She said as she walked away. I swear there were springs in her steps. I just blushed red when Laf burst into the room.

"BITCH!!!" They yelled and I just looked at them. "You need to go and do some shopping because tomorrow night is the night." Okay, I know some of you are confused. OMG FOURTH WALL BREAK!!! But I may or may not have told Laf about my crush like last last night. While I was injured. 

"Laf you are making a big deal out of this." I said sighing.

"And there is a reason. Because she is going to make out with you and you are going to surpass the first base.." They said. I just stared at them as though they are cra-cra. I don't any of this terms. They sound good enough anyway. Laf decided to follow me back home, so they could explain how first, second and third base go. I regret having them as a friend but I love them too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with Perry. Laura learns something horrifying from a peer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 100 kudos guys. I really appreciate it.

Laura was busying herself with reading a magazine. Perry had heard about the Carmilla asking her out and stuff and now she is panicking. Laura was sitting on the store's lounge reading one of their magazine that she bought. It costs her a lot of money but it looked interesting. Laf had insisted on helping her with shopping which led to a strings of calls. Perry was also informed of this and now there are two gingers running around a clothing store. Perry is currently running around the store looking for the perfect outfits for the Sunday night party. Laura should have done shopping herself but she was busy watching Spongebob Squarepants. Humans have weird taste in comedy and they are perfect.

"Laura! Try this on." Perry said with a handful full of dresses and outfits. Laura got up and went into the dressing room and took off her clothes. She put on a nice blue dress. It had a slit on the side and it was shorter than her knees. Not too short to exposed any thighs. There was a diamond cut on her back and it was strapless. She twist and turn looking at her outfit.

"Let us see, frosh." She heard Laf outside the dressing room. She opened the door fully and let them see the outfit. Perry looked at awe but Laf's face said otherwise.

"Do you not like it?" Laura asked. Particularly to Laf. They had their face scrunched and they seemed to be thinking very hard. 

"Of course! You looked beautiful in that!" Perry said clapping their hands together.

"The dress..yes. But not the person wearing it." Laf said tilting their head side by side.

"What do you mean?" Perry asked her partner.

"I mean... Laura doesn't looked good in that dress."

"I didn't know you were an outfit police." 

"Well... I mean.. Laura is a bubbly person and she needs a more classier outfit to match her look." Laf said as they looked at Perry. They both started bickering and Laura decided to change back. She emerged and her friends were still bickering.

"Look how about we do it later?"

"Laura. Your date is tomorrow night." Perry said looking at Laura.

"You guys make it seem like this is a life or death situation." Laura said as she hands the dress back to the employee.

"Frosh... This is a life or death situation. You'll die if Carmilla doesn't kiss you." Laf said crossing their arms.

"Hey! My looks will be the one doing the killing." Laura said smirking. Laf chuckled and Perry just rolled her eyes smiling. 

"We still need to-"

"Per. I promise you. I have a dress at home. Whatever I use, Carmilla will love it."

"That's true. Even if she were to use her giraffe shirt, Carmilla would still be aroused." Laf said and Laura smacked their arm. They leaped back in pain and rubbed their painful arm. They all decided to head home. Laura entered her home only to be met with Michael in the middle of her living room.

"HOLY FISH NUGGETS!!!" She shouted as she leaped in the air. Michael still had his arms crossed just stared at Laura. The young angel managed to calmed herself down before walking to Michael and hitting him.

"Not painful." Laura's face dropped. 

"Why are here?" She asked the archangel. "Also does it hurt for you to use the phone I gave you? Are you like allergic to it?" 

"Are you allergic to turning on your phone?" Michael said and Laura just gave him an annoyed look. He then shoved a newspaper on her face. She moved back to see the words and read the headline.

'Feathers are found all over Montreal.'

"How does that fit with me-" Michael took out another newspaper. How? Don't question. Probably from his assh-.

'An angel spotted throughout Montreal?'

"Okay I.... uh..." Michael then took away the newspaper and gave her a really stern look. "How would I know?" 

He still gave her a really stern look. Laura just sat on her couch and Michael did the same. His dark armor making noises as he bend down to sit on her couch. His wings already tucked behind him as he looked at his student. He sighed not in disappointment but rather a tired sigh. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"I have no ide-"

"Do you know what happen if you are caught?" He interrupted her. She shook her head. Hands still on her forehead, rubbing it as though he has a headache. "If you are caught, your mission will be failed. You will be stripped of your duty as the guardian. That means Carmilla will have no guardian. The devil win."

"But I'm not-"

" **You will no longer be an angel."** He said with a very firm voice. He then sets his dark eyes upon the now widened honey brown eyes.

"What?" She was still in shocked. She was never taught this. She always paid attention or maybe she missed it somewhere.

"You will be punished."

"But there is no sin committed." She tries to counter. The archangel will always be smarter than her.

"Yes. That is true. But you put the life of people in danger. When one angel is discover, more will be found. This will put the guardian, the messenger on hold. Until everything is calmed down. By then, everything has become chaotic. The devils will strike." Laura was still processing everything. She looked at the ground as her mind is trying to gather as many information as it can. Michael has stopped talking and is now looking for a response from his student.

"Does that mean-?"

"Yes. You will become a fallen angel." Michael said. He kneels in front of her and she look into his dark eyes. The light reflecting some of her reflection. "Ethbaal is still out there. Be very careful."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Laura asked.

"I... have no answer. You wanted to tell you beforehand but I heard that Ethbaal was in town. Well, in planet." Laura chuckled and they just stared at each other.

"I'll be very careful. Super careful." Michael just nodded and stood up. His wings now full stretched behind. Intimidating with the black wings. He then looked at her and gave her a box.. OUT OF NOWHERE!!!! 

"What is this?" 

"A gift. Open it tomorrow night." With that he disappear. Laura just looked at the box in front of her and set it on her bed. She continued watching some more television until night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Laura having a talk over something. Laura finds out how serious her situation is.

Laura got up excited for the party tonight as she was literally doing her chores in under a minute. She began doing push up in the middle of the floor of her living room. On her 100th push the door rang and was knocked on at the same time.  She quickly got up with a huge amount of energy and she went to open the door. A figure went past her and she saw red flew past her. She shut the door and turned to see Jessica going towards her television.

"You are welcome to enter." Laura said sarcastically. She walked towards Jessica and watched as she grabbed the remote and turning on the television. She watched as a dark man with a shaggy clothes talking. 

_'I swear I saw this figure just swoop down and flew back up. It was like a person with wings. I ain't no believer but... hell.. I don't think I can explain this.'_ The man said with his hand on his forehead wiping away sweats. The reporter when to interview more people until it showed the news anchor.

_'Thank Jenice. Experts have yet to report on this case. The government have not commented on this issue and the citizens of Canada are left wondering. Is this judgement day from God?'_ Jessica turned to face her angel friend. Her cape flowing behind her and the upside down cross provoking the angel inside Laura. Her wings casually behind her back, occasionally twitching behind her. Her dark red eyes glaring into Laura's honey brown ones.

"I... I... I have nothing to say." Laura said as she held head down.

"What is going on, Hollis? You need to be very careful lass." The devil said sternly. Laura and Jessica have been friends since they were kids. Jessica was found with a broken ankle by little Laura. Being the girl she is, she helped the little devil and of course, Michael was angry at first. The tow of them became inseparable and there was nothing anyone can do. They just allow the friendship to happen. So long as it doesn't harm anyone.

"I didn't know people would find out." Laura tried to retaliate. Her forehead crunched and showing a bit of wrinkled.

"In case you haven't notice genius. YOU LIVE IN THE CITY!!" Jessica emphasis loudly. Laura sighed and sat on her couch. She looks at Jesse who retracts her wings into her back. 

"I have no idea why this happen." Laura said as she put her head in her hands.

"It all started after you fought with Ethbaal." Laura perked up at the name and looked at the devil, whose back was facing her.

"You don't think-"

"No. She's gone. No one knows where she is. Not even her father, Jezebel." Jesse said facing the window. It was showing the neighbors' house. The devil sighed heavily and if you squint and paid attention, you could see smoke coming out faintly. Jesse then turned around facing Laura.

"Doesn't mean you have to keep your guard down. Especially tonight. With you being surrounded by people. She could be around." Laura nodded and she got up. She then walked around her room when she hear footsteps heading towards her.

"Here. Michael came to hell just to give me this." On her hand was a whistle. A plain white whistle. Laura took it and she just facepalmed.

"I seriously don't get why we need to have a whistle as a way to call people." Jesse just laughs and then point at the whistle.

"What are you gonna do little angel? Blow it on my face." She then started to blow out a wolf whistle. Laura just stare at her.

"You would wanna hope that the 'it' is not my fist."

"CHILL BRADDA!!!" Jesse said as she held her hands up. Jesse watch brighten up and her dark eyes brighten. "Gotta go. A sinner is dead and I have to apparently cut off his fingers." 

Laura cringed at the detail. A big flame went up and Jesse disappear so did the flame. Luckily it didn't spread in her house. Nothing to do now, she decided to go out for a short jog. She got into her exercising clothes and started running out. After about 2 hours, she was done jogging in a small park. She was about to head back when someone was reading newspaper on the park bench. She squint and narrow her vision to the headline.

'Woman arrested for stealing mannequin.' Laura sighed in relieved but then realized what the article was. She walked back as she enjoys the view. She saw a newspaper stand and saw the headline. It could probably be just the mannequin thing. That would be better than what she is presented with.

'Two figures of angel spotted flying in Montreal.' She looks at closely and saw two familiar figure. It was her when she was chasing J.P. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the newspaper.

"Hey there beautiful lady." The seller said politely. Laura just smiled and decide to asked about the headline.

"Ah! Very interesting ain't it. People all over are talking about angels being spotted around town. Can you believe it?! Angels?! Christian are losing shit saying it is a miracle or that judgement day is coming." The man said as he lean on her elbow looking at the sky. Maybe he was hoping to catch the sight. Laura just nodded and she went on her way. As she got home, she then went to this website called 'YouTube.' She went to looked if people have taken and she sure hoped she is wrong. Well she did jinxed herself. There were many footage of her chasing J.P. There were some of her just flying. Luckily they couldn't her face but these are very dangerous.

* * *

 

Carmilla was really anxious for tonight. Laura is the first girl she has brought her to a celebration party. She is seriously going to die inside. She looked at herself in the mirror and then smiled at her outfit. She doesn't know if she can do this. She felt a knock on her door and turned to see an older looking with a nice looking suit. He had a serious face as he face Carmilla.

"Ms. Karnstein. Everything is prepare for you. Is there anything you need?" He said with a calm voice.

"No. Thank out Taylor. Although...Get the car ready." He bowed and took off. Carmilla breathe out loudly and when to the elevator of her apartment and head to the garage. She got down and was greeted by two of her guards. Houston and J.P. They were both well dressed and seem ready for any danger. The CEO got into her black SUV. Her guards got into the other car. She texted Laf and Perry to head to party and wait for her outside.

"Where to ma'am?" Taylor asked as he face her through the mirror.

"To Laura." He nodded and she really need to calm her nerves. She wore her usual black clothing. It was actually supposed to be a formal party. She wore her dark blue dress as it was a low cut. Sleeveless as it was cut in. The strap going over her collarbone as it made a small collar around her neck. The dress was glittering in the night and sure does bounce the moonlight very well. She is really excited to see Laura. They do talk sometimes. Sometimes on the phone and sometimes they have a small coffee together.

* * *

"DON'T PANIC HOLLIS!!" Laura shout at her own bedroom as she looked at her options of clothes. She looked at the time and watch as she has only about 20 minutes left. She is definitely panicking. Laura calmed her breathing and looked at her clothing. She quickly grabbed one of the dress and then flopped on the bed. She then saw something on her dressing table. It was the box that Michael gave. She walked up towards it and untie the ribbon. She pulled the top off and gasped at the content. There was a note stick onto it.

**'I knew you would panic over something stupid. So I thought I would do something to help you out.**

**\- Michael'**

The angel pulled out a black dress. It was a strapless and it was long till the floor. The end will definitely start cleaning the floor. The end was swirling and overlapping each other. She looked inside the box to another set of small box. She slowly open it to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was a symbol of the angel wings being chained together. There was note inside.

**'I was told that this would give you protection, a lucky charm.... for love.'** Laura blushed at the last until she saw the time.

"HOLY SWEET NUGGETS!!! 5 MINUTES LEFT!!" She rushed into the bathroom and quickly got change. She use her amazing skill of super speed and quickly started braid her hair into the bohemian braid updo. She then put on a light make up and rush down to grabbed her black high heels. She put it on and waited until she heard a knock. She opened the door and saw Carmilla gaping at her. She blushed at the attention she was given by her boss. She saw J.P in a dark suit with an earpiece on. He faced her and it seemed like he had shaved his face. They got into the car and drove to the party. She then felt her heart hurting. She quickly place her hand over heart and Carmilla turn to face with a worried face.

"Are you okay? Do we need to make a stop?"

"No! It's fine. It's nothing." Laura said reassuring her. Carmilla was about to say something as she is still unconvinced, but decide against it. The angel is going to keep in mind on telling Michael about this. It could be something serious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like pizzas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Laura having a talk over something. Laura finds out how serious her situation is.

Laura got up excited for the party tonight as she was literally doing her chores in under a minute. She began doing push up in the middle of the floor of her living room. On her 100th push the door rang and was knocked on at the same time.  She quickly got up with a huge amount of energy and she went to open the door. A figure went past her and she saw red flew past her. She shut the door and turned to see Jessica going towards her television.

"You are welcome to enter." Laura said sarcastically. She walked towards Jessica and watched as she grabbed the remote and turning on the television. She watched as a dark man with a shaggy clothes talking. 

 _'I swear I saw this figure just swoop down and flew back up. It was like a person with wings. I ain't no believer but... hell.. I don't think I can explain this.'_ The man said with his hand on his forehead wiping away sweats. The reporter when to interview more people until it showed the news anchor.

 _'Thank Jenice. Experts have yet to report on this case. The government have not commented on this issue and the citizens of Canada are left wondering. Is this judgement day from God?'_ Jessica turned to face her angel friend. Her cape flowing behind her and the upside down cross provoking the angel inside Laura. Her wings casually behind her back, occasionally twitching behind her. Her dark red eyes glaring into Laura's honey brown ones.

"I... I... I have nothing to say." Laura said as she held head down.

"What is going on, Hollis? You need to be very careful lass." The devil said sternly. Laura and Jessica have been friends since they were kids. Jessica was found with a broken ankle by little Laura. Being the girl she is, she helped the little devil and of course, Michael was angry at first. The tow of them became inseparable and there was nothing anyone can do. They just allow the friendship to happen. So long as it doesn't harm anyone.

"I didn't know people would find out." Laura tried to retaliate. Her forehead crunched and showing a bit of wrinkled.

"In case you haven't notice genius. YOU LIVE IN THE CITY!!" Jessica emphasis loudly. Laura sighed and sat on her couch. She looks at Jesse who retracts her wings into her back. 

"I have no idea why this happen." Laura said as she put her head in her hands.

"It all started after you fought with Ethbaal." Laura perked up at the name and looked at the devil, whose back was facing her.

"You don't think-"

"No. She's gone. No one knows where she is. Not even her father, Jezebel." Jesse said facing the window. It was showing the neighbors' house. The devil sighed heavily and if you squint and paid attention, you could see smoke coming out faintly. Jesse then turned around facing Laura.

"Doesn't mean you have to keep your guard down. Especially tonight. With you being surrounded by people. She could be around." Laura nodded and she got up. She then walked around her room when she hear footsteps heading towards her.

"Here. Michael came to hell just to give me this." On her hand was a whistle. A plain white whistle. Laura took it and she just facepalmed.

"I seriously don't get why we need to have a whistle as a way to call people." Jesse just laughs and then point at the whistle.

"What are you gonna do little angel? Blow it on my face." She then started to blow out a wolf whistle. Laura just stare at her.

"You would wanna hope that the 'it' is not my fist."

"CHILL BRADDA!!!" Jesse said as she held her hands up. Jesse watch brighten up and her dark eyes brighten. "Gotta go. A sinner is dead and I have to apparently cut off his fingers." 

Laura cringed at the detail. A big flame went up and Jesse disappear so did the flame. Luckily it didn't spread in her house. Nothing to do now, she decided to go out for a short jog. She got into her exercising clothes and started running out. After about 2 hours, she was done jogging in a small park. She was about to head back when someone was reading newspaper on the park bench. She squint and narrow her vision to the headline.

'Woman arrested for stealing mannequin.' Laura sighed in relieved but then realized what the article was. She walked back as she enjoys the view. She saw a newspaper stand and saw the headline. It could probably be just the mannequin thing. That would be better than what she is presented with.

'Two figures of angel spotted flying in Montreal.' She looks at closely and saw two familiar figure. It was her when she was chasing J.P. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the newspaper.

"Hey there beautiful lady." The seller said politely. Laura just smiled and decide to asked about the headline.

"Ah! Very interesting ain't it. People all over are talking about angels being spotted around town. Can you believe it?! Angels?! Christian are losing shit saying it is a miracle or that judgement day is coming." The man said as he lean on her elbow looking at the sky. Maybe he was hoping to catch the sight. Laura just nodded and she went on her way. As she got home, she then went to this website called 'YouTube.' She went to looked if people have taken and she sure hoped she is wrong. Well she did jinxed herself. There were many footage of her chasing J.P. There were some of her just flying. Luckily they couldn't her face but these are very dangerous.

* * *

 

Carmilla was really anxious for tonight. Laura is the first girl she has brought her to a celebration party. She is seriously going to die inside. She looked at herself in the mirror and then smiled at her outfit. She doesn't know if she can do this. She felt a knock on her door and turned to see an older looking with a nice looking suit. He had a serious face as he face Carmilla.

"Ms. Karnstein. Everything is prepare for you. Is there anything you need?" He said with a calm voice.

"No. Thank out Taylor. Although...Get the car ready." He bowed and took off. Carmilla breathe out loudly and when to the elevator of her apartment and head to the garage. She got down and was greeted by two of her guards. Houston and J.P. They were both well dressed and seem ready for any danger. The CEO got into her black SUV. Her guards got into the other car. She texted Laf and Perry to head to party and wait for her outside.

"Where to ma'am?" Taylor asked as he face her through the mirror.

"To Laura." He nodded and she really need to calm her nerves. She wore her usual black clothing. It was actually supposed to be a formal party. She wore her dark blue dress as it was a low cut. Sleeveless as it was cut in. The strap going over her collarbone as it made a small collar around her neck. The dress was glittering in the night and sure does bounce the moonlight very well. She is really excited to see Laura. They do talk sometimes. Sometimes on the phone and sometimes they have a small coffee together.

* * *

"DON'T PANIC HOLLIS!!" Laura shout at her own bedroom as she looked at her options of clothes. She looked at the time and watch as she has only about 20 minutes left. She is definitely panicking. Laura calmed her breathing and looked at her clothing. She quickly grabbed one of the dress and then flopped on the bed. She then saw something on her dressing table. It was the box that Michael gave. She walked up towards it and untie the ribbon. She pulled the top off and gasped at the content. There was a note stick onto it.

**'I knew you would panic over something stupid. So I thought I would do something to help you out.**

**\- Michael'**

The angel pulled out a black dress. It was a strapless and it was long till the floor. The end will definitely start cleaning the floor. The end was swirling and overlapping each other. She looked inside the box to another set of small box. She slowly open it to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was a symbol of the angel wings being chained together. There was note inside.

 **'I was told that this would give you protection, a lucky charm.... for love.'** Laura blushed at the last until she saw the time.

"HOLY SWEET NUGGETS!!! 5 MINUTES LEFT!!" She rushed into the bathroom and quickly got change. She use her amazing skill of super speed and quickly started braid her hair into the bohemian braid updo. She then put on a light make up and rush down to grabbed her black high heels. She put it on and waited until she heard a knock. She opened the door and saw Carmilla gaping at her. She blushed at the attention she was given by her boss. She saw J.P in a dark suit with an earpiece on. He faced her and it seemed like he had shaved his face. They got into the car and drove to the party. Her phone rings and she saw a text coming J.P.

**J.P (7:40): The others are there too.**

She raised one of her eyebrows as she was about to text why, she was interrupted by Carmilla.

"Is everything ok?" The girl asked and Laura just gave her a smile. She manage to reassure the CEO as they head to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like pizzas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY TIME BITACHES!!!!

They finally reached their destination and the car door was opened by J.P. Carmilla got out first and held out her hand for Laura. She stepped and looked at the venue. It was a fancy hotel and J.P shut the door behind her. Houston and J.P walked in front of the venue and when they got in Laura was stunned. The chandelier was hanging from the ceiling was huge. There was a big buffet on the side of the floor. Many fancy people were standing around talking with champagne on their hand. Shaking hands as they are all trying to find a perfect business partner. 

"Carmilla!" She heard from her side and saw Laf heading towards them. They had a glass of champagne on their hand and Perry following behind them. 

"You guys are finally early." Carmilla said smirking and Perry blushed.

"Yeah. Well, Perry didn't allow me to-" They felt a hard slap on their hand. Perry then gave them a hard glare but when she face Laura, she gave her a warm smile.

"That is a beautiful dress." Perry complimented, trying to change the subject. Laura looked at her outfit and did a twist. Carmilla offered her hand and Laura took it and they went off to a group of people. One of the people looks familiar behind her. She was wearing a red dress that reach the bottom of her dress. The guys in the room were obviously interested in her as some of them are surrounding her. 

"...so I didn't think it was important." The girl took a sip out of her drink when Carmilla and Laura approached her.

"Ms. Alastor." Laura's eyes widened and saw Jessica standing there with some light makeup. This was also a shock to the devil in question.

"BITCH!!!" Jessica shouted and everyone in the room turned to see the what was the shouting for. 

"Do you two know each other?" Carmilla asked. There was a weird tone on her voice though.

"Know her?! You mean... yeah I know her." The devil said smiling. With a smirk she dragged Laura to the other side of the room. Carmilla wasn't able to do anything but watch as they disappear. She then decided to go after them when she was stop by an older woman. She was talking about business and shit but Carmilla was not paying attention. She politely declined the old lady and when to the bar. The bartender came up and she saw the name tag on the woman. 

'Mel'.

"Can I get scotch neat?" Carmilla asked and place her money on the counter. The dark woman gave her a cocktail glass filled of scotch whiskey. Carmilla sip her drinks while looking for Laura. She then saw the girl coming towards her with Jessica trailing behind with a happy look. She then pat Laura's hair and walked to the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Carmilla asked. Laura doesn't say anything and glared at the direction of Jessica.

"She is not worth any of our time and- MEL?!" Mel turned around and smiled at Laura and lean on the counter bar with her elbow. Carmilla sighed to her drink as she looked at them jealous. Why can't she spend a day without any of this shit? Maybe she should have ask Laura on a date next time. She watched as Laura's face lights up in happiness. Carmilla kept staring and watch as she was talking. The way her voice sounds... It is like an angel. Laura is a literal God sent. Carmilla had dealt with a lot of shit and she really the universe was going against her. Maybe they are having some mercy on her.

"NO! Hollis. Chaser is only use when you have drink a shot of an alcohol. It is to ease the strong taste." Mel explained with her head hang low. Laura nodded in understanding. Carmilla just smiled and it seems like they have been friends since young.

"Get me a drink. I wanna see you flip bottle and stuff." Laura said smiling. Carmilla and Mel gave her the same look. It was somewhere between amused and confused. Mel without a thought went straight to work. She started to throw the bottle in the air and caught it with her shaker. She then flip them both together and caught them with both her hands. It was a graceful move and Laura was enthralled. Carmilla was, too, enthralled by the performance. She wish she was able to make Laura looked at her like that. If only the human knew that the angel was simply learning the move shown to her. Mel then place the drink onto Laura's cocktail glass. The angel turned her head to the human. 

"Cheers." Carmilla said raising her glass and they made a clinked sound as they hit together. They drank it and Carmilla only took as much as her taste buds allow her. But as for Laura, she gulped without a knowing and swallowed them. She coughed from the taste and Carmilla laughed at her date.

"Oh Carm. Did you know the word 'cheers' in uk mean thank you?" Laura said and the dark haired girl didn't say anything. She was just admiring Laura with a smile. "Did you listen?" 

"I ate your poop yesterday." Laura said without a thought. She heard a snort behind her and knew that Mel was listening into their conversation. She could also hear J.P choked on something. Jessica was heard laughing louder than expected by her supposed new business partner. The angels and devil was listening to her conversation. Carmilla was still not listening. Laura tried dirty words but none of them were effective. Laura gave up and ordered more drinks for them.  It didn't take long before Carmilla started getting drunk. Laura is... I don't need to explain okay. I mean this whole story has told you what Laura is in the beginning. I mean GEEZ!!

Laura volunteered to bring Carmilla home and J.P was kind enough to carry her to the car. They got to the door of her apartment and Carmilla was having trouble standing up. She help Carmilla out of her uncomfortable home. She looked around the room and it was a black and white painting. There was a large window facing the whole room. It was pointing out towards the city. The beautiful city lights lighting up the room. There many old classical books on the big bookshelves. The angel glared at one particular book. 'CHARLOTTE'S WEB' She shivers at the thought of it. Laura was about to head home when Carmilla grabbed her hand.

"NO! I hate it when you leave me. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE AGAIN!!!" Carmilla shouted as her dark eyes were facing her. Laura looks at her confused. "You were supposed to be a God sent. The universe was unfair to me. They treated me like shit. Now that you are here, I felt like I'm home. Like the same warmth that engulfed me when I was a kid. After my mom sent me to my room without any food, I always feel warm. And I feel happy and I stop crying. You, Laura Hollis, are doing the same thing as that warmth." 

Laura's eyes widened. She watched as tears started to roll down Carmilla's cheek. Laura sat beside her and kiss her tears. Carmilla just hugged the girl. She could hear Laura murmuring something. Laura had her wings out and she knows it was dangerous. She knows at any minute Carmilla would notice and she would be done for. But for Carmilla's sake. She'll do it. She wrapped her wings around Carmilla's body and let it there. The girl fell asleep and Laura got up. She looked at the girl one last time before light took over her.

* * *

 

Carmilla woke up with a killer hangover and looked around the room. She remember a little of what happen. She looks around for Laura and saw nothing. She got up and looked around her apartment. She step on something weird and slippery when she looked down, there was a feather laying there. It was a white being transformed into black. She picked up and she pretty sure, she didn't buy any bird. That is the last thing she would do on her drunken night. She kept looking for something or a bird... I don't know. Nothing. No signs of birds. She looked around her apartment for any signs of Laura.

She sighs and gave up looking. She looks at her phone and scrolled through her messages. That's when an article popped up. She clicked on it and saw an article about the angel.

'What the angel supposedly looks like' The headlines says. Carmilla started reading through.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a calming chapter... I think I don't know

Laura eyes were showing determination. There were focus on whatever in front of her. Her hand gripped tighter and she let out a breath. Her eyes glowed a bit and she could felt sweat around her collar. With her eyes closed to remove any illogical thoughts, she....

....

...

Parked the car perfectly. It was crooked but it would consider a pass. She turned towards Betty who wore over-exaggerated safety gear. She had a shoulder pad, elbow pad and a knee pad. She wore a black football helmet on her head. She even had gloves on. She even managed to squeeze in a safety goggles in her helmet. 

"Remind me why the gear is needed again?" She said half-turning towards Betty. Betty had fears in her eyes. She turned towards Laura with a 'are-you-serious' face.

"Laura the first time you drive, we nearly died." She stated as though it was obvious.

"Oh come. All I did was drive on the right side." Laura said shrugging.

"WOMAN!! WE WERE ON THE HIGHWAY!!!" Laura tried to avoid the anger thrown at her by Betty. She held her hand out and Betty managed to calm down. She then lean her hear on the head rest. "Switch seats." Laura nodded and they switched... ungracefully. 

"YOUR BUTT!!!" Laura shouted as she felt Betty's butt hitting her and preventing her from getting to her seat. Betty was trying not to get hit by the steering wheel and Laura's leg failing in the air. They managed to switch and both were panting.

"How was last night?" Betty asked as she removed her gear. She threw them onto the backseat and start up the car. Laura just looked ahead and smiled. "OHHH!!! Let me guess... You guys had sex." She felt a sharp and longing pain on her arm. 

"NO! She got drunk and I had to leave." Laura explained angrily. 

"Suuuure." Betty grinned so big that her face could split in half. Graphic depictions but that's what people would describe it okay. Not guilty. Laura just huffed and they drove back to their home. Laura was looking out the window watching the buildings going pass them. Betty turned the radio on listening to any news. There were some interesting news and some nonsense bullshit. Though one did caught Betty's attention and she quickly turn up the volume.

_'Thank you Heffron Drive for their amazing music. Today's special breaking news is about the angel flying around Canada. It is unclear the gender and the motive. Many religions have said that this is God's Judgement Day. Can you believe it? An angel. I never thought it would be real.'_

Laura quickly sat straight and looked at the radio. Betty was focused on the road listening at the same time. She was quiet as the DJ began giving his opinions. Laura started twitching in her seat as she took a glance at Betty. The angel in question was quiet as she listened to the radio.

_'There must be a motive. An angel don't just come down.'_

_'Probably on their vacation.'_ Another DJ commented and they both started laughing. They then began giving their own theories. How the church are now praying for forgiveness to be safe on this 'Judgement Day.' Laura quickly shut the radio when they started playing a song. There was a thick tension in the air and an awkward silence that could reached top any cringe compilation.

"Laura.."

"I don't know how and I want to know who." Laura said still facing the road. Betty has already had her head turned to Laura. She then moved to faced the long road.

"How did it get to this?" Betty asked facing Laura.

"I don't know." The young angel simply said as she just lean on the door. She finally got dropped off and headed inside her home. She looked at her surroundings and saw a mail on the ground. It was just bills and she place them on the table. She saw something that catches her eyes. A photo of her flying in the night, front page on the newspaper. Her face was not visible because of the dark. It was clear which night it was. She picked it up and she looked at the dumb article. She flipped opened and the first thing she sees was the sketch art of the supposed angel. It was nothing like her as it has a short hair. Way too short. Her nose was crooked a bit. Her eyes were odd and she had a thin eyebrows. She sneered at it until she got a phone call. She picked it up and smiled upon seeing the caller ID.

"Talk to me." Laura said.

_'Hey...'_

"Hey to you too, Carm."

 _'I was wondering if you are free tomorrow?'_ There was a sense of fear in her voice. She sounded scared and she could pictured it in her head. It was more nervous and then fear. Laura just chuckled and worked through her scheduled. Laura just nodded and realize that she is on a phone. She sighed.

"Yeah I'm free. Why?" She asked oblivious to the next question. Fecking idiot.

 _'I was wondering if you wanna go to fair with me tomorrow?'_ Carmilla asked. She was really hoping Laura would say yes. This would be a good progress for her. She couldn't hear anything on the other side and was getting worried.

"Sure! Love to Carm." Carmilla sighed in relief and they planned it to be in the afternoon. They both hung up and Laura was to say the least excited for tomorrow. This is a good progress. If she could get closer to Carmilla then she could truly protect her. Carmilla on the other hand, jumped and fist pump as she quickly got ready for bed. The angel walked around her house and watched some movies until she hear a knock on her door. She quickly looked up to see a note entered through the door. She got up and quickly picked up the note. She was hoping it was from Michael but her expression darken seeing a familiar name.

 **'I already told you, kid. I keep my promise and came back. I have always told you.'** Laura whole body when cold and she went to bed. Tomorrow would be both fun and serious. Honestly, this all feels like a test.


End file.
